For The Love of The Game
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: Jace Wayland lives for football what happens when he meets the young artistic Clary Fray that believes in living life to it's fullest and being honest and kind to others. See Jace deal with a possible life changing football injury - during his struggle the young player becomes addicted to pain medication - see what happens. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

This is what he worked so hard for this is what he lived for, his cleats dug into the turf below him as the breeze told him how to aim the ball for the perfect throw; Jace Wayland was living in the moment that would decide his future. You could hear the screams from the stands, the cheerleaders chanting his name but that was not what he was focusing on, everything Jace had in him was centered on one thing and one thing only. His arm reared back as he released the ball sending it in a perfect and graceful spiral; he then stood there in anticipation watching his best friend Alec Lightwood running to catch it in the end zone. It seemed as time stood still and silence had overtaken the stadium as not only Jace but every single person there watched and waited with anticipation to see what the outcome would be.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Alec Lightwood, the young running back knew that all eyes were now on him as he jumped to catch the spiraling football; his gloved hands poised for the perfect catch. His feet touched the ground knowing exactly where to go as Alec realized that he had made the catch of the game and he was at the sacred goal line.

Cheers erupted around Alec as his fellow teammates came running towards him but his eyes were in search of only one jersey and that was the one of his quarterback, Jace Wayland. Next thing he knew he was hoisted on the shoulders of his fellow players as the cheerleaders including his sister, Isabelle Lightwood swarmed around them. Alec had never felt so alive in his life, being a senior at Idris High, winning the National Championship with his football team.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace allowed his knees to collapse under him as he saw Alec reach the goal line, tears were streaming down his face as her removed his helmet; the team had just done the unimaginable winning Idris High's very first National Championship. He could hear the people around him cheering and could feel the pats on his back but he did not care for any of that as he slowly stood there basking in the feel of victory. Jace's eyes went immediately to his running back, Alec Lightwood; the two shared a triumphant look before Jace's eyes shifted toward the stands in search for the man he really needed to be there.

Jace found Stephen Herondale immediately, dressed in none other than crimson and white; University of Alabama colors, Mr. Herondale was the scout that Jace was hoping against all hope to see.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Stephen Herondale had not been impressed with Idris High's football athletic department; he had only showed interest due to his friend Robert Lightwood calling asking a personal favor to watch his son Alec Lightwood and family friend Jace Wayland play in this year's championship football game. When first arriving at the field Stephen did not have high expectations for the night; watching the game he could not help but notice that Wayland and Lightwood were the backbone of the team, the two boys were both power houses on that field and together they were an unbeatable force. A smile grew on his face as he watched the winning team celebrate; he politely spoke with the Lightwood and Wayland families as he waited for the two young champions to exit the field.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace and Alec met up together in the field house as all the players came together for one big bear hug cheering as they waited for their coach to give them his final words of the night. Coach Starkweather came in and looked out among all the young players; it would have been hard not to notice the tears that the seasoned coach had in his eyes. "I have been a coach here at Idris High for more years than I can count and I can tell you that I have never witnessed such a hardworking team in my career. You boys have made not only the school, your parents proud but you have made this old man proud. I wish I had the words to tell you what I saw on that field tonight but I cannot seem to find anything that could compare to what happened on that field" Coach Starkweather took his hat off as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "What I guess I am trying to say is you did yourselves proud tonight and you deserve this win tonight. Now get out of here and shower you all smell like a sewer." Coach Starkweather smiled as the field house erupted once more with the cheers of Idris High's champions.

_**XxXxXxX**_

After Jace had showered along with all the other players, he finished dressing and sat in front of his locker waiting for Alec to finish up so they could head out and celebrate; Jace stood as he saw Alec walking his way but he had not noticed Coach Starweather following.

"Jace before you and Alec leave I have someone here that would like a word with you both in my office" Coach Starkweather held no emotion in his face nor his voice as he motioned for the two players to follow him.

Jace and Alec shared a look of confusion but they followed their coach silently to his office; once entering Coach Starkweather's office they were greeted by the one and only scout for the University of Alabama, Stephen Herondale.

"Mr. Herondale, I will leave you to it with these fine young players and again I want to thank you for coming to our game" Coach Starkweather shook Stephen Herondale's hand before departing from the office without glancing at the two players behind him.

"Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood it is a pleasure to finally meet you both" Stephen Herondale said as he shook hands with both boys; please sit we have a lot to discuss. Taking their seats Stephen Herondale gave the two boys a chance of a lifetime; a full ride scholarship to play football for the Crimson Tide. Jace Wayland had dreamed of this moment his entire life, if you were to see his bedroom right now you would see it was covered from top to bottom in nothing but "_ROLL TIDE"_, he never dreamed that he would be offered a full ride to play for his favorite team and to top it off Alec would be by his side.

Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood left Stephen Herondale with the promise of unending opportunities waiting for the two of them at the University of Alabama; Jace had only ever dreamed of playing for the Crimson Tides, tonight Stephen Herondale spoke of not only college football but moving on to being drafted to the NFL. Alec and Jace had shared a look of shock when the NFL was mentioned by the Alabama scout but as they sat there listening to what he had to say, the two star athletes began to envision the promise of something further than college football.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading…please review!

There he was pacing, where was the mailman it was already a quarter past three on a Friday afternoon. The sun was beating down on Simon Lewis as he looked over his "Guide to Success Checklist"; this was a list that Simon had made to keep his goals for his future a priority in his life. Simon worked painstakingly on this list; this was the key to his future and he could not detour from anything on it. Waiting still on the mail to run he began to review what he had been able to check off so far, his GPA was a 4.0 – check, he was class president – check, voted 'most likely to succeed' in his Senior Superlatives – check, valedictorian for his class – check, get accepted to the University of Alabama; that is where the checks had stopped. Simon began pulling at his brown curls; he was beyond frustrated as he waited on the one letter that held all of his hopes and dreams. Simon already knew what career path he wanted to study Chemical and Biological Engineering at the University of Alabama; he had always dreamed of attending the same college that his parents attended. Simon was hot and tired as he removed his glassed wiping the lens with his shirt after placing them back on his face he started kicking a rock with the tip of his beat up Air Jordan's as he continued pacing once again.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Simon, oh Simon" Simon turned to the familiar voice he heard calling his name; he would know that voice anywhere; Clary Fray, the girl with a fiery personality and had the hair to match it! Clary had been Simon's best friend since fifth grade; they met on the playground after Clary had punched Jordan Kyle in the nose for picking on Simon's glasses. The two became instant friends and after that Clary was the yin to his yang; where Simon was always organized, on time, and stressed, Clary was scattered, late and always carefree. Simon watched as Clary ran towards him waving a white envelope in the air "I got mine in the mail"

"What the heck" Simon yelled as he reached out to grab the sealed envelope from Clary but she spun away from him laughing.

"Oh no, I do not think so! Simon Lewis, we promised that we would open them together" Clary said as she stopped several feet away from him. Whereas Simon was a straight A student and academically focused, Clary was the exact opposite, she was a very dedicated to the arts but where other academics were concerned she could care less. She made an A in one subject and one subject only and that was in Art, the rest of her grades ranged from B to C. Clary did not care about what college she attended as long as the college had an Art program she would be happy so when Simon asked her to apply to the University of Alabama she was more than happy too. Clary peeked over at Simon who was visibly stressed; he had a frown on his face and was currently kicking his mailbox with his shoe. "Simon come on the mailman will be here any minute" Clary sighed as she started to walk towards her friend.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Right then the mailman came into view heading straight toward the Lewis's mailbox; Simon looked as if he was about to jump out and tackle the poor driver until Clary pulled him by the back of his shirt; allowing the driver to place the mail in the mailbox before speeding away. Clary let go of Simon immediately when she knew the mailman was out of harm's way; Simon flew to the mailbox shoving the slot down allowing him to grab the mail. There laid the one piece of mail that he had been waiting eternity for, this small envelope would hold either a letter of acceptance or a letter of denial from the University of Alabama.

"Okay lets rip them open Si" Clary yelled jumping up in down in front of him. Simon inhaled deeply as he gently slid his hand carefully over the front of the envelope, taking his finger he began tracing over the monograming that held his fate. Simon wanted to preserve this moment, to etch it in his memory for the rest of his life and as he slowly and carefully began to open his letter ever so carefully to take his precious time to read every dotted I and every crossed T. He looked toward his best friend and noticed that she had already ripped her letter open and was scanning through it. Simon quickly drew his attention back to his own envelope, knowing if he did not hurry Clary would snatch it away from him and do it herself. He opened his envelope, quicker than he would have liked and unfolded its letter with care. Simon felt his breathe catch as he began to read the typed letters before him.

"Simon, I am accepted" Clary cheered to Simon as she did her 'Happy Dance' while he continued to read word for word his own letter. "Simon Lewis did you not hear me" Clary had stopped dancing and stomped over to her best friend and was glaring up at him. She reached out to grab his letter but alas she was too short and therefore she had to wait until Simon read every single word of his admissions letter. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Simon looked down at his best friend with a huge grin appearing; he picked Clary up off the ground spinning them both in a circle with Simon hollering "We are headed to the University of Alabama"

_**XxXxXxX**_

As the sun started to set the two friends sat in the swing that occupied the Lewis's porch, Clary's head lay on Simon's shoulder as they held each other's hand, there the two sat in silence watching the perfect sunset to end their perfect day.


	3. Chapter 3

As always thank you for reading and if you will please take the time to review. As always I do not own any of the characters just the plot.

Alec and Jace were headed to Tuscaloosa, Alabama for their open house at the University of Alabama; their parents and Isabelle were following behind them in the Wayland's black Tahoe.

Alec was driving his bright red Dodge Challenger with Jace riding shotgun; the radio blasting out _Eminem's – Not Afraid, _as the two headed toward their destination.

_**XxXxXxX**_

After what seemed like an eternity the group finally arrived at University of Alabama; stepping out of Alec's car, Jace looked around at the sight before him. Hundreds of people were scurrying around the front of the college, people were chanting "_ROLL TIDE"_ over and over again, and the college mascot _Big Al_ was taking pictures with upcoming freshmen.

Jace could hear Alec and the others talking behind him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe; he just stood there taking it all in.

"Jace we have to go man, orientation is about to start" Jace opened his eyes when he heard Alec's voice. Standing in front of him Alec and Isabelle stood waiting impatiently; Jace noticed that the set of parents must have gone ahead without them.

"You two go ahead, I just need to check on something before going in" Jace said as he waved his two friends off.

Alec did not argue with his best friend; he knew Jace Wayland almost as well as he knew himself; Jace would not be attending orientation, he was never one for long speeches unless it had something to do with football.

Alec smiled as he watched his friend walking away, he knew exactly where Jace was headed, and there was not a doubt in his mind. Turning to face his twin sister, Isabelle, the two siblings headed off to find a seat for orientation.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace Wayland had been dreaming of this moment for as long as he could remember, unlike his best friend who cared about seeing the classrooms and the dorms they would be staying in; Jace only wanted one thing and that was to step foot in the majestic Bryant – Denny Stadium.

It did not take Jace long to locate the massive stadium, he had been mapping out the best routes to the stadium since his talk with Stephen Herondale.

Jace walked through the stadium to find the entrance to the field that he had been dying to see and touch with his own hands; and finally the gate to the field appeared before him.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Taking a moment to manage his emotions that were threatening to spill over; Jace took his two hands and gripped the metal gate as he allowed his head to lean against the metal bars.

He knew that experiencing this for this first time would be an emotional moment for him; that is why it was so important for him to come alone. This was something so special to him and he wanted to keep the moment private; just for him and him alone.

After taking a few more breaths, Jace released the metal gate and began to slowly step out on the field that lay out before him. The field was unlike anything Jace had ever seen before, the air was fresher, the turf greener; everything about that field was nothing short of magical.

His heart was racing, his hands were sweating as he slowly walked further onto the field; once he made it to the goal line his heart rate had slowed down and his hands were no longer sweating. Jace realized he felt at home on the field; this was where he was meant to be. He walked over and ran his right hand down the goal post that stood in front of him; Jace was living his dream and he could not contain his joy any longer.

"Whoo hoo, I made it" Jace yelled through the stadium as he jumped up in the air; he could hear not only his own echo but something else as he landed softly back on the ground. He stood still as he tried to make out the other echo and as he listened he began to realize what he was hearing; the sound was a young girl's laughter. Quickly Jace began to look for the source from which the laughter came; he was aggravated that someone had spied on his personal moment. He walked further down the field looking up at the stands above him to see if anyone was sitting and watching him; there was no one above him in the stands, Jace figured that the intruder must have made a run for it as he sat down at the fifty yard line.

He was thinking about how some irritating little child had interrupted his moment of appreciation for the field he was currently sitting on; stretching his hands out behind his head Jace laid down on the field trying his hardest to get his mind to go back to the special moment he was having before being interrupted.

As he closed his eyes trying to allow his body to relax he heard the laughter once more; Jace was on his feet in a matter of seconds as his golden eyes began scanning the field. There she was with her back leaning against the other side of the goal post; Jace had decided that she was probably a young child that escaped from her parents who must be at orientation with her older sibling. Jace began to walk to the other side of the field to get a closer look at the young child; the little girl had her back facing him and was almost hidden completely by the large post; if it had not been for her laughter Jace would have never found her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace reached the goal post rather quickly realizing that the young girl was oblivious to him approaching her; and that was when he looked down and saw that she had ear buds placed in her ears. Jace smiled to himself now knowing she had not been laughing at him at all; she was there just like him believing she was alone on the massive field that they were both occupying. He began to study the small girl sitting below him; she had a sketch book in her lap, he noticed she had been drawing a group of massively large Crimson Tide football players running out of the very gate that she sat facing. Jace took in the detail of her drawing, noting that the young girl was very talented. After studying her drawing his eyes moved to her face; the girl's eyes were closed as he watched her closely he noticed she was not as young as he thought. She had beautiful porcelain skin with freckles in various places covering her tiny features, especially her nose. Her lips were slightly parted as Jace noticed she seemed to be mouthing the lyrics of the song she was listening too. Her hair was bright red and possibly curly from what he could tell, seeing as she had it piled up in a bun on top of her head. Jace's eyes moved downward to the girl's clothing noticing how tiny her frame was, she was wearing extremely short cut off denim shorts with the fringes being blown by the breeze and her top was an oversized University of Alabama shirt with none other than _Big Al _pictured on the front. Jace's hand was itching to pull up the left side of her top seeing how it was so large it had fallen off her tiny shoulder revealing a lacy black strap that one could only assume belonged to her bra.

Just as Jace was debating whether to pull her shirt back up or just walk away; the young girl below him opened her eyes and noticed his shadow on the ground next to her causing her to look up. Jace noticed her eye color right away when she made eye contact with him; they were a stunning emerald green that sparkled when met with his golden ones. He was waiting for her to jump up and scream, even possibly hit him but she never did, she removed her ear buds from her ears and stood up not once breaking eye contact. When the girl stood straight Jace's smile grew seeing how truly tiny she was as he continued looking down at her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The young girl noticed Jace smiling as he watched her causing her face to make a smirk also, "Did your parents not ever tell you it's not polite to stare at something that doesn't belong to you"

Jace looked down at the girl below him trying to replay her words again in his head; surely she did not say what he thought she said but wait yes she did. Jace was about to say some smart ass comment back but when he focused on the girl once more he noticed her back was facing him and she was bending down in front of him to collect her sketch pad and pencils. He had to clench his hands in a tight fist as he could not help but notice her butt that was sticking out in front of him; and what a nice butt it was, her shorts had raised up showing a small amount of black lace and looked quite nice against her milky white thighs; Jace had to look away quickly before a moan escaped his throat.

"I hope you liked what you saw because that's as close as you will ever get to my ass" the young girl sassed bringing Jace's gaze back to her. The girl winked at him as she began to turn and walk away from him; as she walked away Jace saw that her tiny hand had made its way to the band holding her hair in place on top of her head. Jace stood there watching the little vixen as her hand released the band causing her hair to fall in waves all the way down her back; what a sight it was to behold; her bright curly red hair as it cascaded down her tiny back ending right at her butt. Jace felt as though he had just scored a touchdown with the way his body was reacting to the girl that was currently walking away from him.

He jogged up behind the girl needing to know her name "Hey I didn't catch your name"

"That's because I didn't give it" She retorted back to him as she continued walking.

"Well if you don't tell me your name I guess I will have to resort to nicknames, how about shorty, little red, small fry, hmmm I know what about shortcake" Jace was trying to come up with more nicknames for the redhead as he continued following her; not realizing she had stopped he walked right smack into her causing them both to fall with him on top.

Jace grinned down at the girl squirming under him; he knew as did she he had her; he leaned down to where his lips were touching her ear and whispered seductively "Well red if you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask"

"In your dreams Goldie, now if you don't mind, GET OFF" Jace chuckled as the girl tried with all her might to push him off of her; finally giving up she sighed and allowed her head to fall to the ground causing her red curls to flow out behind her. Jace realized he rather liked looking down on her in this position but he knew he had to stay focused to get what he really wanted from her

"I will make you a deal; tell me your name and I will be happy to get up" Jace watched as the girl pinched her brows together in frustration; he happened to think it was a cute look for her.

"Fine" the girl huffed out "My name is Clary, Clary Fray" she looked up at Jace and stuck her tongue out at him when she finished speaking, causing him to chuckle as he moved to get off of her.

Once standing Jace stuck his hand out to help Clary to her feet; once they were both standing and Clary had her sketch pad and pencils once more she turned and began walking.

"Oh Clary you forgot to get my name" Jace called out as he began walking after her

Clary did not stop this time until she reached the gate; there she turned and looked up at Jace's golden eyes "I didn't forget Goldie" as she spoke she took her left hand and placed it on Jace's upper chest causing his heart rate to pick up. Clary must have noticed as a sly grin began to spread out on her face as she took a step closer and began to move her hand ever so slowly down Jace's rock hard chest.

Jace noticed Clary's breath catch as her hand traveled down his chiseled chest, grinning he leaned down so his eyes could look into hers "Like what you feel Clare"

Jace was grinning as Clary shook her head in frustration quickly removing her hand; she was about to turn away from him again when Jace grabbed her tiny waist pulling her flush against him. He could feel her heart racing just as his was; he leaned down allowing his lips to touch the tip of her ear once more. There he placed a soft kiss on the tip before whispering "You can tell me to stop, Clary" from there he moved his lips slowly across her jaw line placing soft kisses as he went "Clary you should tell me to stop" Jace whispered as he reached her chin.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review…it's so hard to know if the readers like my stories or not because only a few review...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading – **please** review and let me know what you think! As always I do not own the characters just the plot!

"Clary you should really tell me to stop" Jace whispered as his mouth continued to place chaste kisses down her jawline.

Instead of answering him Clary moved her head allowing Jace better access to her neck; smiling at her reaction he began placing kisses along her neck. Jace continued on his trail across Clary's neck leaving kisses wherever he could, moving slowly to make his way back up to her face.

Clary's breathing had become erratic as Jace felt her hand pulling at his hair; taking this as encouragement he began placing kisses all over her face, everywhere but her lips. Clary let out a frustrated growl every time his lips would come close to hers only to have Jace remove them; he wanted so badly to shove her tiny body against the wall that stood behind them but not before she said what he needed to hear.

"Clary do you want me to stop" Jace whispered once more as he allowed his tongue to taste her outer ear; when she didn't reply this time Jace forced himself to slowly pull away from her.

Before Jace had not made it very far when Clary felt the loss of his lips immediately, she had a need that she could not describe all she knew was that she needed him touching her "What where what are you doing" she rambled as she reached out to bring him closer.

Jace chuckled as he allowed his lips to hover over hers, he could almost taste her as he felt her breathe mingling with his "I will give you what you want Clary but baby I need something from you first" he whispered as he allowed his lips to ghost over hers.

"Anything what do you need" Clary could barely speak at this point as she was fighting to control her carnal need for the golden god in front of her.

Jace smiled knowing he had her exactly where he wanted, bending down he placed his hands right under Clary's thighs hoisting her up; Clary quickly caught on wrapping her tiny legs around his muscular waist, feeling every part of him that their clothing would allow. Jace moved forward pushing Clary's back up against the stone wall as he lowered his eyes to hers; when he looked upon her emerald green eyes he saw nothing but pure lust and it nearly pushed him over the edge right then and there. His hands tightened on Clary's thighs as he pushed his body even closer to hers, knowing she liked the closeness by the way she pulled even harder at his golden locks.

"Baby I need you to ask me; ask me Clary and I can give you what we both want" Jace whispered as he allowed his tongue to run from Clary's ear down her jaw line. Clary let out a loud sigh as she tried to focus on what he was saying

"Ask you what, I will ask you anything just please" Clary was trying to pull Jace's face up to meet hers; it was more than clear she was frustrated with his teasing.

"Ask me my name baby; I want to hear you say it; come on baby ask me" Jace answered as he moved his lips to a place right under her ear and began to nibble at it.

This time Clary let out a moan as she bucked her hips while still in his arms "Fine. Please tell me your name; oh god please now"

Jace smiled as he stopped nibbling on Clary's flesh under her ear and moved so his mouth was right at her ear, "Jace Wayland; now let me hear you say it; I need to hear you call me by my name baby"

Clary had never experienced anything like this; she felt as though her body was about to explode; she knew he had just told her his name but she was afraid that she was unable to speak at this point

"Jace your name is Jace Wayland dammit, now please kiss me you ass" Clary couldn't think any longer; her body was in charge of everything; and her body wanted Jace Wayland now.

Jace didn't give Clary time to say another word before his mouth was on hers; the two felt an instant release as their mouths molded together perfectly. Not caring to wait any longer Clary quickly opened her mouth to allow Jace's tongue entry; she could taste him completely as their tongues danced together. He was all around her in that moment his smell, his touch it was everything but then again it was nothing; she needed more much much more.

Clary moved her hands from his hair and quickly made her way to the bottom of his shirt as her two hands touched his bare skin that made her body react in the most delicious way

Instead of answering him Clary moved her head allowing Jace better access to her neck; smiling at her reaction he began placing kisses along her neck. Jace continued on his trail across Clary's neck leaving chaste kisses wherever he could, moving slowly to make his way back up to her face.

Clary's breathing had become erratic as Jace felt her hand pulling at his hair; taking this as encouragement he began placing kisses all over her face, everywhere but her lips. Clary let out a frustrated moan every time his lips would come close to hers only to have Jace remove them; he wanted so badly to shove her tiny body against the metal gate that stood behind them but not before she asked what he needed her to.

"Clary do you want me to stop" Jace whispered once more as he allowed his tongue to taste her outer ear; when she didn't reply this time Jace forced himself to slowly pull away from her.

Before Jace had not made it very far when Clary noticed his lips were not touching her "What where what are you doing" she rambled as she reached out for him.

Jace chuckled as he allowed his lips to hover over hers, he could almost taste her as he felt her breathe mingling with his "I will give you what you want Clary but baby I need something from you first" he whispered as he allowed his lips to ghost over hers.

"Anything what do you need" Clary could barely speak at this point as she was fighting to control her need for the golden god in front of her.

Jace smiled knowing he had her exactly where he wanted, bending down he placed his hands right under Clary's thighs hoisting her up; Clary quickly caught on wrapping her tiny legs around his muscular waist, feeling every part of him that their clothing would allow. Jace moved forward pushing Clary's back up against the stone wall as he lowered his eyes to hers; when he looked upon her emerald green eyes he saw nothing but pure lust and it nearly pushed him over the edge right then and there. His hands tightened on Clary's thighs as he pushed his body even closer to hers, knowing she liked the closeness by the way she pulled even harder at his golden locks.

"Baby I need you to ask me; ask me Clary and I can give you what we both want" Jace whispered as he allowed his tongue to run from Clary's ear down her jaw line.

"Ask you what, I will ask you anything just please" Clary was trying to pull Jace's face up to meet hers; it was more than clear she was frustrated with his teasing.

"Ask me my name baby" Jace answered as he moved his lips to a place right under her ear and began to nibble at it.

This time Clary let out a moan as she bucked her hips while in his arms "Fine. Please tell me your name; oh god please now"

Clary had never experienced anything like this; she felt as though her body was about to explode; she felt his lips leave her neck once more as he lifted his eyes toward her with a grin on his face. Smiling as he leaned down and said "See that wasn't so bad now was it baby; my name is Jace Wayland" and before Clary had time to respond Jace's mouth was on hers.

The two felt an instant release as their mouths molded together; not caring to wait any longer Clary quickly opened her mouth to allow Jace's tongue entry. She could taste him completely as their tongues danced together; he was all around her in that moment his smell, his touch it was everything but then again it was nothing; she needed more so much more of him.

She removed her hands from his hair quickly moving them under his shirt; earning her an instant moan from Jace. Clary giggled against Jace's mouth as she moved her hands over his bare skin.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"What the hell are you doing Clary" Simon yelled as he stood there staring at his best friend who was currently being smashed against the wall and having her life sucked out of her by a very large and muscular blonde.

Please review…..


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading; please review! I do not own the character; just the plot.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"What the hell are you doing Clary" Simon yelled as he stood there staring at his best friend who was currently being smashed against the wall and having her life sucked out of her by a very large and muscular blonde.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary barely registered her best friend's voice as Jace continued his attack on her mouth; kissing him was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

There was a part of Clary that knew she needed to respond to Simon; she was planning on speaking but then Jace moved his hips in a motion that nearly sent her over the edge. Clary still hand her hands under Jace's shirt as she began to scratch and dig her nails into his bare skin; this causing Jace to push Clary even harder against the stone wall.

"Seriously Clary, can you not hear me; I leave you for less than two hours and what do I find when I return; my best friend turned hussy; fornicating on private property" Simon was screaming as he threw his bag on the ground. Simon's words seemed to snap Clary back to reality as she removed her hands from under Jace's shirt

"Um" Clary tried to speak but Jace's mouth was relentless against hers; in order to get his attention; she moved her hands back under his shirt running her hands up his chest stopping when she found his hard nipples; taking both nipples in her fingers she began to squeeze and twist as hard as she could.

"What the fuck" Jace cried out in pain as he moved back quickly detaching himself from the feisty redhead.

Clary watched as the golden god took his hands rubbing them over his nipples; as if to soothe them. Trying very hard not to laugh she immediately turned toward Simon; who was apparently still shocked by the erotic scene he had just viewed

"Simon how was orientation" Clary asked as she bent down to pick up her sketchpad and supplies; Simon did not move nor did he speak as she began walking toward him

"That bad huh; I tried to tell you to ditch it and hang with me but no"

"Clary, you need to explain yourself right now" Simon interrupted; as he glared at her

"Oh you mean this; well I decided that the best focal image for my drawing would be down here on the field" Clary answered with an innocent voice "Here is my drawing; do you want to see it" she had pulled out her drawing of the massive football players trying to show it to Simon

"NO NO HELL NO" Simon was yelling so loud that he was beginning to lose his voice "No I want to know who he is" Simon was pointing towards the muscular blonde that was standing by the wall watching them; amusement apparent on his face

"Really Simon is the yelling necessary" Clary asked; she looked over towards Jace and rolled her eyes before continuing

"He is no one" she said pointing towards Jace

"Then why the heck were you sucking on his face" Simon was clearly frustrated with his best friend as he shot invisible daggers at her with his eyes

"Ugh; really Simon" Clary sighed as she waved her left hand in the air "Fine, he did that so I would ask him what his name was"

"You are telling me that you were almost banging him against a stone wall in public without even knowing his name" Simon's was shocked "Clary I cannot believe that you are acting like this; like you are easy or something"

Clary's whole body stiffened as Simon finished his statement; turning ever so slowly she gave him the look that let him know he had crossed the line

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Simon Lewis how dare you of all people speak to me like that; but since you feel the need to discuss my virtue; why don't we" Clary's face transformed as she spoke; with an evil glint in her eye as she grinned toward Simon

"Now that I am thinking; can you please tell me which one of us still has their; oh how should I put it; their innocence, purity or to be old fashioned virginity in tack" Clary took a quick breath before continuing

"Last time I checked I've only kissed two people; and it just so happens that those two people are right here with me" Clary looked quickly at Jace, who seemed to now be the one in shock; Clary shook her head as she turned back to Simon

"Now that I have shared my virtue; let's discuss you Si" Simon was shaking his head pleading in silence for Clary to stop; she refused

"As I remember you went to a _**Supernatural **_convention last year dressed as the character _**Castiel**_; if I am correct you met a special _**Angel **_there; what was her name again; Mia yes Mia Roberts; the two of you decided to recreate the scene where _**Castiel **_lost his "virtue" to a fallen _**Angel**_; any of this ringing a bell to you Simon" Clary asked as she batted her eyes at him

"You promised never to talk about that ever again" Simon hissed

"That was before you pretty much called me a slut over nothing but a make out session" Clary yelled back

"Clary, I am hurt truly hurt; how quickly you dismiss our love" Jace called out as he leaned against the gate still watching the two. Clary shot him a cold look as she flicked her middle finger up at him.

"Okay Clary let's just drop it and go; I am sorry it just took me by surprise you know" Simon was giving Clary his best puppy dog expression as he watched her; did she forgive him

"Fine I forgive you Si; just do not speak without thinking again, got it" Clary asked as she pointed at him

"Sounds good to me Fray" Simon smiled as he turned to head back out the way he came

Clary turned to follow Simon but stopped when she heard Jace calling her from behind

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Clary wait up" Jace called as he walked after her; watching as she stopped and turned back towards him

"Yes" Clary simply asked; not moving to walk towards him

"I just thought you would want to exchange numbers or something" Jace cocked his head to the side as he shot Clary his world famous smirk. Clary slowly looked Jace over; from head to toe before replying

"Um, Nope I'm good but thanks"

Jace felt the blood drain from his face; no one had ever said no to him; not once, not ever; especially after he kissed them like he kissed Clary

"You're kidding right; I mean not after what happened between us back there; after what we did" Jace stuttered; he never stuttered

Clary shot Jace a sly grin as she stood on her tip toes; whispering near his ear

"You want more don't you; Wayland"

Jace felt his body shake as her voice reached his ear; something about this girl drove him and his body crazy; she was feisty and not to mention sexy as hell

"I do baby; I do" he replied as he placed both his hands on each side of her hips; slowly bending down toward her "do you want more Clary; I think we both know you do"

Clary looked at Jace as she took her hands and ran them up his arms ever so slowly; as she replied

"Do you want to know what I want to do right now" Clary took a small pause before continuing "I want to; oh Jace I really really want to go home with Simon"

Clary launched herself away from an extremely surprised and sexually frustrated Jace Wayland; Clary winked and blew Jace a kiss before she turned to leave; walking to find Simon and leaving a speechless Jace behind.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary walked out of the stadium finding Simon immediately; he was standing near the doorway speaking with two other students; Clary assumed.

"Hi Si" Clary called as she walked towards the trio; noticing that the two newcomers must be related; one was a girl and she was a beautiful tall brunette with brown eyes and the other was a very attractive male with brown hair and striking blue eyes.

"Clary; I would like you to meet Alec and Izzy Lightwood; Alec has a full ride athletic scholarship to play football and Izzy just happened to be approached by the cheer squad at orientation today" Simon smiled as he said Izzy's name

"It is a pleasure to meet you both; so Izzy did you decide to join the pep squad and join your brother at college" Clary questioned the intimidating girl

Izzy immediately smiled at Clary before responding

"I think I just might; they are giving me until Monday to decide" Izzy was analyzing Clary after she finished speaking; making Clary feel very self-conscious. Izzy noticed the small redheads discomfort and quickly spoke

"Clary, I was just thinking if I did decide to commit to this University; I would need a roommate and I am hoping that maybe the two of us could share a dorm room together"

Clary was truly excited; she had not thought once about needing a roommate yet and Izzy seemed like a cool girl; hopefully the two would get along well

"That sounds like a plan Izzy; I had not even thought of that and it would be a relief to know my roommate before we move in" Clary and Izzy both smiled towards each other

"Girls why don't we all grab a bite to eat before we part ways; you know get to know each other a little more" Simon suggested

"Sounds good to me; what do you think Alec" Izzy asked as she looked over toward her brother

"Well I don't see why not; mom and dad headed home with the Waylands so yeah sure why not" Alec replied as he began texting his parents to let them know what they planned on doing

"So you guys want to meet us somewhere; how about _**Five Guys**_; Clary absolutely loves that place" Simon smiled; looking towards the two Lightwoods; waiting for their answer

"Sure" Alec and Izzy said in unison

"Great so we will see you there. Right" Clary asked before turning to head to the parking lot with Simon

"Yeah; we need to get our friend and then we will meet you there; that good" Alec asked

"Sounds great; see you guys in a bit" Clary waved running ahead of Simon laughing as she ran past him

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**Five Guys**_ was Clary's most favorite place to eat in the whole wide world; Simon and Clary had found a large table after they had ordered their food; waiting for the Lightwoods and their friend to show

After a few moments Clary looked up to see Izzy walk through the front door; followed closely by her brother Alec; as Clary stood to wave them over she noticed the door opening once more to reveal none other than, Jace Wayland.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Review please…..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you as always for reading – please review. I do not own the characters just the plot.

_**XxXxXxX**_

After a few moments Clary looked up to see Izzy walk through the front door; followed closely by her brother Alec; as Clary stood to wave them over she noticed the door opening once more to reveal none other than, Jace Wayland.

Simon turned toward Clary giving her a hard look as Clary continued to openly stare at the front door of the restaurant. Alec and Izzy were already ordering as Jace waited impatiently behind his two friends; turning to look around the restaurant Jace's golden eyes were met with a set of emerald ones.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary watched as a gigantic smile grew on Jace's face; she covered her face with both of her hands; why did he have to be the Lightwood's friends, out of every single person that walked this earth; why him. Clary slowly lifted her face from her hands a she gazed at the boy she considered to be her heaven as well as her hell. Jace Wayland, had the face of an angel but the characteristics of the devil; looking at his eyes it felt as if his golden orbs were speaking directly to her; telling her

"I am going to do very naughty things to you; and you will like it"

Clary's body shivered as she removed her eyes from Jace's; she knew that he was naughty and she also knew that she liked naughty; she liked naughty a whole lot!

"Simon maybe we should just get our food to go; it's getting late" Clary did not know if her body could handle being this close to Jace; her body had a dirty mind when Jace was around; what was even worse Clary could feel that she was beginning to enjoy thinking about all the naughty things he could do to her.

Before Simon had a chance to answer the speaker in the restaurant called their names; letting them know their orders were at the counter ready for pick up. Simon automatically stood walking toward the counter; grabbing not only his tray but Clary's as well; as Simon brought the two trays back to the table he noticed Alec, Izzy and Jace approaching them.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace watched Clary closely as she refused to meet his stare; he knew there was something between the two of them; he could feel it. Jace Wayland was a player; he knew it, girls knew it; he got what he wanted from them and then that was the end of it. He may have been a hit it and leave it kind of guy but he was always honest about it; Jace would always tell the girl that she was just a momentary distraction, football was his life; he did not have time to be in a relationship. The girls never seemed to mind; only saying that one night with him would be enough for them. Jace had been with many girls; more than he could honestly remember ; he had never felt the need for anything more with them but when he kissed Clary something changed. He could not get the redhead out of his head; kissing her was like consuming fire and her body was the water that he craved to quench his thirst. Jace was treading dangerous territory when it came to Clary; she made him forget, forget about everything and that included football; not once had he thought about football since seeing her on that field and that was unheard of. Football had always been at the forefront of his mind; here he was at the University of Alabama, the place Jace had been dreaming of since he was a little boy and all he could think about right now was this girl sitting right here in front of him. Jace knew that going after Clary was dangerous; she could either be his salvation or his destruction; and for some reason he could not find it in him to even care.

Jace looked down at Clary as she pretended to eat her burger and fries; he could tell she was nervous; smiling he spoke

"May I sit by you Clary?"

Clary's eyes shot up as she watched him closely before speaking

"Um yeah sure; okay" she mumbled before she began playing with her food once more. Jace heard their names being called at the counter as Alec hopped up and headed to pick up their food. Once Alec had brought the food to Izzy and Jace; they all began eating as a few of them conversed. Jace was currently watching Simon try his hardest to flirt with Izzy at the other end of the table; nudging Clary to get her attention he leaned down and whispered

"Don't look now Fray but I think your fallen angel over there is going after a knew conquest; I hate to be the one to break it to him though Izzy is not an angel, nope she is more like a demon"

His comment caused Clary to burst out in laughter; Jace truly enjoyed hearing her laugh. He watched as the stress seemed to leave Clary's face as her body began to relax; she turned to look at him with a genuine smile present on her face

"I do believe you may be correct Mr. Wayland; what do you suggest we do with this knew found evidence" Clary asked as she looked at Jace with a hint of mischief in her green eyes

Jace smiled back at Clary; loving how her face lit up as they talked

"Well Clary dear we have two options to choose from"

"And what would those two options be Mr. Wayland" Clary whispered as she leaned in closer to Jace.

"Our first option is to embarrass both of them; telling them that this thing between them could never work; tell them that the two of them are too different to be together; that they should stop this nonsense before they allow it to go any further" Jace turned to make sure Clary was listening; there she was with her sparkling emerald green eyes, looking at him as if she were hanging on his every word. Jace could feel his heart begin to race as his eyes made contact with hers; he took a deep breathe before continuing

"Our second option is simple; we let them continue in their unlikely journey to find each other; who are we to say that my demon and your angel are not made for one another; what is life without a little risk, the unknowing always makes for the best adventures" Jace replied looking directly at Clary; she had a serious look on her face as she spoke

"But what if one of them gets hurt"

Jace took his right hand and slowly moved it towards Clary's face; in order to place a stray red curl behind her ear, before speaking

"What if they don't?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary and Jace sat their staring at each other; it was as if the rest of the world had washed away leaving just the two of them. Clary was the first to speak

"What would the great Jace Wayland say if I were to tell him that I knew a cute and feisty redhead that would really like to get to know him better"

Jace took his hand and placed it on Clary's hand before answering

"I think Wayland would say; he is pretty damn lucky if this beautiful girl even gave him a second glance"

Clary scooted so close to Jace that their faces were almost touching; she could feel his breath on her mouth, making it extremely hard for her to concentrate; all she could think about was her mouth on his; among other things

"I think she would give you; I mean Jace several more glances; after all he is quite nice to look at"

Jace was having a hard time thinking; all he could do was feel her; her knees barely touching his, causing this electric sensation to course through every fiber of his body. He could almost taste her on his mouth as she whispered to him, making him want nothing more than to throw her down on the very table that sat beside him and there he would touch her, kiss her until he had no air left in him

"Well dear Clary how about we introduce your redhead to this Jace Wayland"

Jace raised one eyebrow with a smirk on his face as he waited for Clary's response; before he could react Clary was on her feet walking out the front door; leaving him staring after her

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Jace what the hell did you do to my roommate" Izzy screeched from the other end of the table as she stared him down

"Seriously did she say where she was going" Simon asked with a concerned look in his eyes

"Jace, Jace, Jace I can't take you anywhere" Alec repeated over and over again as he looked down at the table

Jace refused to acknowledge any of them; he could not grasp what just happened; did he say something; did he do something to cause her to run out like she did

Just as he was sitting at the table contemplating on what the hell he did to cause her to walk out of his life for the second time that day; the front door of the restaurant opened and walking in through it was Clary.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Clary walked up to the counter as if to order; she leaned over to ask the attendant a question in which the attendant answered by pointing her toward the table she had been sitting at with the others. Clary turned and thanked the young attendant before walking toward the table that still held Izzy, Simon, Alec and Jace; as she reached the table she gave what seemed to be a nervous smile to the four occupants still sitting

"Hi my name is Clary; Clary Fray and I am looking for Jace Wayland; my friend told me that I would find him here" she asked as she twisted her fingers together tightly.

Alec stared at Clary as if she had literally lost her mind; Izzy giggled enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her; Simon shook his head ignoring his friend entirely as if he were accustomed to this kind of behavior from her; and Jace sat there staring at her in total shock, not sure what to do

"Is he not here;I guess not; well I will be going" Clary said as she began turning to leave once more; Jace quickly spoke up afraid of her leaving his sight again

"Hi, I um I mean Hey I'm Jace Wayland" his voice was a little unsteady as he spoke

Clary turned toward Jace and smiled a smile that caused his heart to leap; her smile could bring light to the darkest places of the world, he was sure of it. She slowly made her way over to his side of the table until she was standing right beside him; extending her hand toward him she looked bashfully at him as she spoke

"I just wanted to take a moment to introduce myself Jace; I had a friend tell me that we should really meet"

Taking her hand in his; Jace stood quickly and smiled down at her

"Funny I had a friend tell me the exact same thing"

_**XxXxXxX**_

Please review…..


	7. Chapter 7

_**XxXxXxX**_

"I just wanted to take a moment to introduce myself Jace; I had a friend tell me that we should really meet"

Taking her hand in his; Jace stood quickly and smiled down at her

"Funny I had a friend tell me the exact same thing"

_**XxXxXxX**_

It had been weeks since Jace had last seen Clary; he could not get her out of his mind, watching her, toughing her, kissing her; this girl had consumed all of his thoughts and even his dreams. Jace was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; remembering the events of the past two weeks

_**XxXxXxX**_

He had asked for her number before leaving the restaurant; instead she gave him her address; what the hell was he supposed to do with an address?

Izzy had told Jace that Clary was obviously a romantic; meaning she wanted him to woo her. Jace Wayland had never had to woo any girl in his entire life; and he had no clue how to.

The day after arriving home; Jace was lying on his bed staring at the small piece of paper that Clary had written her address on; what did was he supposed to do with it; finally after hours of staring at Clary's artistic writing Jace decided he would call Izzy and ask for her advice.

"Jace; seriously, you have no clue do you; Clary wants you to write letters to her" Izzy laughed in the phone as she answered him

Jace clearly frustrated was running his left hand through his golden locks; "Izzy, I have never and I mean never written a letter to anyone before; I wouldn't even know where to begin"

"Well Jace Wayland; if you truly like Clary then you will learn. Seriously Jace, Clary is not like the girls you have been with; if you want a chance with her, then you're going to have to work for it" and with that Izzy hung up the phone

The rest of that day Jace did absolutely nothing besides think of what to write Clary; around midnight that night he jumped off his bed and walked over to his desk, pulling out a single piece of paper

_**XxXxXxX**_

_Dear Clary,_

_Hey; it's me Jace, the tall hot guy that you refused to give your number to. I have never written a letter to anyone, so I have absolutely no idea what I am doing or what I am supposed to write about! That being said I thought I would first tell you that I miss you. I miss looking at you; touching you; smelling you; and good god I miss kissing you. Clary, you consume everything I do; before all I thought about, all I dreamed about was football, now you are. I miss hearing you laugh; your laughter makes me smile and I find myself wanting to hear it throughout the day. My hands miss your body; the way you felt when they would run over your thighs, arms, face; the way your body would shiver under my touch. My fingers miss your hair; running them through your soft red curls; that brings me to my lips; my lips miss your perfect pink ones, the way your lips fit perfectly to mine, the way we moved so perfectly together and most of all I miss the way you taste; I need to taste you again Clary, I feel like my body is going to combust if I do not taste that sweet flavor on my mouth once more. I even miss your smart ass comments; how you amaze me by always having the perfect assy comment to reply to my remarks; the way you never stop suprising me by what comes out of that sexy little mouth of yours. What I am trying to tell you if you have not clearly figured it out; Clary Fray dammit I like you, I really really like you; the fact is, I cannot get you out of my head. I have never wanted a relationship, not ever; with you I want things, and it's not just physical, even though I do WANT physical with you; but I want more too, I want to talk to you and hear about your day, your laughter; I want everything with you. Please just give me a chance; I may have the looks of a Greek god but that does not mean I don't feel things. (Joke by the way) Seriously, just give me a chance, give us a chance; I want to be in your life; please just think about it, but don't take too long I'm dying here. Well there it is my very first letter, confessing the way I feel about you, the way my body reacts to you; speaking of my body I need a very cold shower now thanks to you. _

_Love,_

_Jace Wayland (Your very own piece of HOTNESS)_

_XxXxXxX_

Jace was still sitting on his bed trying to figure out why Clary had not written him back; it had been over a week since he mailed the letter and he had heard nothing not one thing. He could not help thinking that maybe she wasn't interested in him like that; all girls were interested in him like that though, but Clary was not just any girl. As he continued to dissect every single minute he had spent with the redheaded vixen; his phone began ringing, looking at the number he noticed it was Izzy

"Yeah, what do you want Iz" Jace was clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone

"Who's got your boxers in a bunch; well fine if you don't want a message from Clary I guess I'll be hanging up now"

Jace stood in a flash from his bed, "What message; how did you get a message; what did she say"

"I have been talking to Clary you idiot; we are going to be roommates remember"

Jace could not help but feel a little hurt by the fact that Clary had given her number to Izzy but not him; maybe she really was not that interested in him

"Jace are you listening to me" Izzy asked on the other end of the phone

"Oh yeah, sorry; what did you need to tell me"

"Well I don't know what that letter said but whatever you wrote really did a number on Clary; she called me to get your cell number"

"She did; Izzy please please please tell me what she said; everything she said"

"Jace Wayland, you have never said please to me before"

"Come on Izzy, please"

Izzy was laughing as she replied, "Okay okay; Clary told me that not only was it the sweetest thing she had ever read but the sexiest too; Jace, let's just put it this way, she called for your number because she couldn't write you back"

Jace was ecstatic that Clary liked the letter and wanted his number but he couldn't help but be a little irritated by the fact she wasn't writing him back

"Why can't she write me back; I took the time to write her?"

"Oh Jace come on as if you don't know"

"Know what Izzy; if I knew would I be asking YOU"

"Fine; think about it Jace, I have no clue what you put in that letter but from the way Clary was talking it was pretty hot and heavy and we both know she has only kissed two people; you and Simon; Simon doesn't really count though like she said that was just awkward. Anyways clearly Clary is a virgin and whatever you wrote has her; how can I put this; feeling things she has never felt before, sexually frustrated; is the best way I know to say it. Jace give the girl a break; maybe this letter writing thing was new to you but ALL of this is new to Clary; she is a good, sweet girl; don't mess it up or I will hurt you, maybe even kill you. Gotta go now, bye"

Jace just stood there looking down at his phone; he had forgotten that Clary was so innocent; Izzy was right, he was new to feeling like this for a girl but for Clary this was like a whole new world. Jace had decided right then and there that he would take it slow with her, no matter how he felt; he could do this; yes he could be strong; Jace Wayland can wait; just as he stood there giving himself a much needed pep talk his text message alert chimed in

_**XxXxXxX**_

Looking down at the text, he read

_**Soooo; do you wanna talk dirty to me ;) CLARY**_

Taking things slow with Clary was going to be a lot harder than he had expected; Jace thought to himself as he began texting back

_**XxXxXxX**_

Review please….


	8. THE TEXT MESSAGE

As always I do not own the character, just the plot.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Looking down at the text, Jace read

_**Soooo; do you wanna talk dirty to me ;) CLARY**_

Taking things slow with Clary was going to be a lot harder that he had expected; Jace thought to himself as he began texting back

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace wanted to text something dirty back to Clary, boy did he but after the conversation he just had with Izzy, it just didn't feel right; so instead he text back

_**I am glad to see that you finally came around: Jace**_

_**Came around to what: Clary**_

_**To wanting to talk to me: Jace**_

_**Oh yeah I got your letter by the way: Clary**_

_**AND: Jace**_

_**AND what: Clary**_

_**Did you like it: Jace**_

_**I like it; I really really liked it Jace: Clary**_

_**Do you wanna know how much I liked it ;) Clary**_

Jace was not sure that he wanted to answer Clary's question; he was not sure that he could handle her answer, he did know that he did not want her mad at him though

_**I would love to hear how much you liked it: Jace**_

_**Okay; I loved it Jace ~ your letter did things to me Jace: Clary**_

_**I know you wanna know what it did to my body ~ don't you Jace, you wanna know: Clary**_

Jace's breathing had picked up in pace as he adjusted his pants, they were getting quite uncomfortable as he sat there thinking about Clary

_**I think I do want to know: Jace**_

_**Say please Clary first: Clary**_

Jace shook his head with a smile on his face as he looked down at his phone; this girl was too much

_**Please baby I mean Clary: Jace**_

_**I actually like it when you call me baby; however I would like it more if I could hear you whisper it in my ear: Clary**_

_**I will have to remember that when I see you again: Jace**_

_**I can't wait: Clary**_

_**The letter Clary: Jace**_

_**Oh yeah. As I read your letter; my body got really really hot Jace: Clary**_

_**Really: Jace**_

_**Mhmmm. I was sitting in my chair reading your letter and my body felt so uncomfortable: Clary**_

_**Uhuh: Jace**_

_**I had to get up from my chair – I moved to my bed – I had these shorts on Jace and they were sooo uncomfortable after I read your letter – laying in the bed did not help – do you know what I had to do: Clary**_

_**What did you have to do Clary: Jace**_

_**I had to take them off: Clary**_

_**Did that help: Jace**_

_**Nope so after I removed my shorts – I still felt this heat running through me – I was squirming all over my bed Jace in nothing but my white tank top and ity bity lace panties: Clary**_

Jace just stood there staring at the phone; imaging Clary sprawled out on a bed with nothing but panties and a tank top; he was very very uncomfortable now

_**Jace: Clary**_

_**I am still here: Jace**_

_**Do you wanna know what I did next Jace: Clary**_

_**Yes: Jace**_

_**I took my tank top off – now all I had on was my panties: Clary**_

_**Really: Jace**_

_**YEP – so then I knew I had to do something to help with the burning in my body – you wanna know what I did Jace: Clary**_

Jace knew he wanted to know, his body wanted to know; Jace would be more than willing to take a cold shower after this

_**Yes Clary I really really want to know: Jace**_

_**I took my left hand and placed it on my left breast Jace and then I took my right hand and ever so slowly moved it towards my lacy white panties: Clary**_

Jace balled up his left hand in a fist, sticking it in his mouth to bite down on, in order to keep him from screaming

_**And then what Clary: Jace**_

_**Clary: Jace**_

What the hell, Jace thought to himself; he was very uncomfortable in his current state and here Clary was leaving him hanging like that

_**Clary; are you there: Jace**_

_**Jace; sorry but I gotta go – I will text you back later ;) Clary**_

"FUCK" Jace yelled to no one in particular; throwing his phone on his bed Jace headed to take a very long and cold shower

_**XxXxXxX**_

Just a view of their text messages – promise to update again this weekend


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you all as always for reading, please review.

I do not own the characters, just the plot

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace was lying on his bed trying to get Clary out of his mind; did she have any clue what she was doing to him? She was driving him to the point of madness, he couldn't think, he couldn't eat, he couldn't even practice. He would be moving in less than two weeks to the University, all the athletes had to be there a month before the regular students due to training. Jace knew that he had to be on top of his game when he arrived back at Alabama, he knew what the coaches and other players would expect from him but right now Jace could care less about football or going off to college and it was all because of HER. He was beginning to wonder if Clary Fray was sent by the devil himself to cause Jace to fail, maybe she was his own personal demon of sorts. Just as Jace continued to contemplate how Clary was causing him to live in his own personal hell, his phone started to ring

"Yea"

"Hey, do you wanna come over" Izzy asked in a cheerful voice

"Nope"

"Okay it's your loss; I'll just have Clary all to myself, bye"

Jace shot up from his bed, was Izzy serious or was this some kind of sick joke she was playing on him, he quickly dialed her number again

"Hello"

Jace knew that was not Izzy's voice on the other line, it was Clary's

"Clary" Jace asked

"Yep"

"What are you doing here, how did you get here"

"Well I thought I came to see this really HOT guy but seeing he's not interested"

"No, no he's interested, very interested"

"Then what's he still doing on the phone, when he could be here with me" Clary said seductively before hanging up on him

Before Jace could think twice, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door, heading for the Lightwood's

_**XxXxXxX**_

Pulling into the driveway at the Lightwood's Jace noticed that there was a vehicle parked there that he had never seen before, a bright yellow VW Beetle. With a huge grin on his face Jace shook his head as he walked past the Beetle heading to the front door, knowing it had to be Clary's car, it fit her personality perfectly. Once he was right at the front door of the home Jace stood frozen, realizing just how nervous he actually was, if Clary had been any other girl Jace knew exactly how he would greet her, but Clary wasn't just any other girl.

Jace was still considering what to say to Clary when the door opened without him knocking; appearing on the other side was none other than his very own red hot demon sent to him from the fiery pits of hell. She stood there holding the door opened with her left hand waiting for him to come in but at that moment his eyes refused to be parted from her hot ass body, there Clary stood in a barely there black bikini, her bright red curls fell in waves around her smooth milky white skin. Jace felt his entire body tighten at the very sight of her, he felt as though his body could quite possibly explode at any moment causing him to leave this earth; he decided if that were the case it would be a hell of way to go.

"You just gonna stand there staring, or you gonna come and touch" Clary whispered as she pressed her back up against the Lightwood's bright red front door, her body was begging for him to come and touch

"Clary, baby you can't say things like that" Jace swallowed as he stepped forward placing his hands of her smooth bare hips, causing his pants to tighten as his manhood hardened

Clary wrapped her tiny hands behind his neck as she stood on her tip toes; she placed several chaste kisses along his jawline

"Oh Jace"

Jace had his eyes shut tightly as he tried very hard to control his breathing

"Yeah, yes"

Jace opened his eyes finding Clary had removed her hands from his neck and was leaning against the door once more, looking at him with her seductive emerald green eyes she spoke softly

"I'm going to the pool, you joining me"

Jace's eyes widened as he watched Clary turn and walk toward the back of the Lightwood's home.

"Well, fuck me" Jace whispered as his eyes watched his redhead's sexy ass walk out of sight

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace walked out the back doors of the Lightwoods home in search for Clary, his eyes drifted toward the pool finding her laying on a float in the pool face down with the top of her bathing suit untied. His manhood was throbbing as he continued to watch her floating in the water, quickly noticing that no one else seemed to be around Jace quickly made his way to the pool, hoping to get in the water before anyone could see that he had a massive problem located in his pants.

Once he was safely in the pool Jace instantly felt relief wash over him, knowing that his manhood was concealed; Jace could now turn his attention toward his other problem, Clary Fray. He watched silently as he allowed his eyes to take in her topless back, his fingers itched to touch her bare skin, to feel the smoothness of her body against his. Jace waded over to Clary's float and slowly bent down to place a kiss in between her shoulder blades, her body reacted immediately to his touch making Jace's heart race. He rather enjoyed knowing that he could cause this type of reaction from her; he also realized that it pleased him that he was the first man to place his lips on her like that. Jace suddenly noticed that Clary's head was turned his way

"So you decided to join me I see"

Jace lowered his hand down on Clary's bare back and began running his fingers gently over her exposed skin, he slowly moved his face toward her ear to where his mouth touched it ever so lightly and whispered

"Baby we both know you want me here, don't you baby, tell me you want me here baby"

Jace smiled as he watched Clary's body shiver and when she finally spoke he noticed how labored her voice had become

"Jace"

"Yes"

"Say it again"

Chuckling as he spoke "Say what again"

"Dammit Jace, you know what"

He leaned in once more and whispered in her ear

"I need you to ask me first"

"Damn you straight to hell, fine, fine; just please Jace say it again PLEASE"

Jace could see Clary's frustration not only in her voice but also in her body, this time he gently bit the tip of her ear before he began to whisper

"Baby if you knew all the dirty things I want to do to you right here and now, baby you're killing me, you know that right"

As he finished he began to lick the outside of Clary's ear causing a delicious moan to escape her mouth

Just as Clary opened her mouth to speak Izzy came running out to the pool area in a red skimpy bikini

_**XxXxXxX**_

Izzy looked between Clary and Jace several times before deciding to speak

"Hate to break this up but we got a crew headed this way"

Clary shot up off the float totally forgetting her bikini top, Izzy had told her to untie it while lying out on the float

"What the hell Iz, have you seen what I'm wearing"

Izzy rolled her eyes at her new roommate before speaking

"Hmmm, I'd say you're in a hot ass bikini and seeing how you're in a pool, I think you're dressed appropriately"

Izzy turned to leave once again as Clary called after her

"Izzy, Izzy, damn her, is she always like this"

"Yep" Jace replied as he took the ties to her bathing suit in his hands, quickly making sure her top was tied and completely secure

"Oh, I totally forgot about my top being untied" Clary felt the blood rushing to her face as she spoke

"No worries, I got you; baby" he whispered as he placed himself in between her thighs while she still sat on the float

Clary smiled at him as she took her hands wrapping them around his neck, the two sat there staring at each other in silence

Jace was about to speak when a group of guys came running down the Lightwoods deck screaming as they jumped in the pool

The water was splashing everywhere causing Clary to lose her balance on the float sending her into the water; Jace quickly grabbed her before she went under

"Jace thank you, thank you" Clary cried out as she wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and clung tightly to his chest as if he were a life preserver

"Anything for you baby" Jace smiled as he looked down at the gorgeous redhead in his arms

He waded in the water with Clary in his arms until he found a small secluded area in the pool, gently he pushed Clary's back against the side of the pool, this allowed Jace more freedom to feel her body against his. Just as Jace was leaning down to place his lips on Clary's, someone with a very irritating voice interrupted

"Well Wayland, what do we have here your latest conquest"

Jace felt Clary stiffen in his arms as Sebastian spoke

"Can it asshat, we're having a private conversation"

"Yeah right, I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet this one, you must be waiting until you're done with her to let us have a go"

Jace glared at Sebastian as he spoke, taking notice to how Sebastian kept his eyes on Clary the entire time, Clary however was looking down at the water, obviously uncomfortable with their conversation

If Jace did not have Clary in his arms he would have beaten the living shit out of Sebastian right there in the pool

"I suggest you leave Verlac now"

Sebastian did not move an inch when he heard Jace's threatening tone; instead he stepped even closer to Clary smelling the scent of her hair before speaking to her in a low voice

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude, I just hate to see beautiful women used"

Jace watched in horror as Clary lifted her eyes from the water and turned them towards Sebastian

"Is that so?"

A victorious grin spread across Sebastian's face as he continued with their conversation

"Yes, Sebastian Verlac and you are"

Sebastian held a hand out as if asking for Clary's hand in marriage

Clary smiled as she removed her arms from Jace's neck placing one in Sebastian's hand

"Clary Fray"

Sebastian took Clary's hand in his and brought it to his lips, there he placed several small kisses to her tiny hand before he reluctantly allowed her to remove it

Jace could see something flash in Clary's eyes as she removed her hand from Sebastian's, he was about to speak but stopped when he felt her legs loosen from his waist. Jace shot Clary a hard look as she pushed his body away from hers and turned toward Sebastian. Jace was seething as he watched as Clary placed a finger lightly to Sebastian's chest while she gazed seductively at him

"Seb, you don't mind if I call you Seb"

Sebastian had a look of pure ecstasy on his face

"You can call me whatever you want, baby"

Clary smiled back at him as she removed her finger from his chest before speaking once more, a little louder than necessary for their conversation

"Seb, you don't like Wayland using me and you would treat me much better, right"

Jace noticed that other people in the pool had turned to eavesdrop on their conversation; all of them seem very interested

Before Sebastian answered he moved his hands forward to grab Clary's hips but Clary pushed his hands away from her body

"Nope, answer the question"

A look of frustration passed over Sebastian's face as he replied

"Yes, baby I'll treat you so much better, now come here"

Clary shook her head letting Sebastian know not to make a move to touch her; however she placed her hand back against his chest as she spoke

"I have another question to ask you, let's say that Wayland over here is not the one being used"

Shock not only crossed Sebastian's face but Jace's as well

"I, what do you mean"

Clary moved her hand the was currently on Sebastian's chest and placed it on his cheek as she replied

"Truth be told Seb, Wayland doesn't really use that many girls, see words gotten around about him being so well-endowed and girls just want a piece of that action, ya know"

Jace was shocked by Clary's statement, knowing she had no clue how well-endowed he truly was, though he would like her to find out and soon. Jace smiled seeing that she had been playing Sebastian the entire time, he heard a few guys behind him cheering but soon quieted when they realized the fire cracker was about to speak again

"Seb words gotten out about you too"

Clary took her hand rubbing it ever so slowly down Sebastian's face and continued the trail until she reached the tip on his swim trunks

Sebastian swallowed hard, as Clary's fingers danced around the waistband of his shorts

"You wanna know what they say"

Jace watched in amusement as Sebastian struggled to control his emotions before he dared to reply

"Seb"

"Yeah"

"You wanna know, right"

"Nah I'm good"

"No you should know"

Sebastian was trying to back away from Clary now, knowing that whatever she was about to say would not be pleasing to his ears but Clary refused to loosen the grip that she currently held on his shorts

"No worries Seb, once it's out you will feel better"

Clary gave Sebastian a sad look as she finally freed him from her hold; Sebastian turned quickly away from her and was trying to make his way to the other end of the pool when Clary yelled out

"Sebastian Verlac please I'm sure lots of men have your problem"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks after Clary spoke; he turned slowly toward her with anger apparent in his voice Sebastian replied

"I don't have a problem"

Clary acted as if she had said something unspeakable; placing a hand over her mouth she nodded to Sebastian before she yelled out once more

"Seb I'm sorry, you're right it's not a problem it's a condition"

Clary then turned as if she was finished with the conversation, making her way to the steps of the pool she carefully walked up to the third step before turning to face everyone and as if she were about to give some type of political speech Clary began casting her eyes over every single person in the pool before she began to speak out in a very loud and demanding voice

"May I have your attention please?"

Clary paused to make sure that she had everyone's attention before continuing, once she saw that everyone was looking her way she spoke

"Good people I have come to speak to you today on behalf of someone that we all know and cherish, Sebastian Verlac. We all know what a great and amazing man Sebastian is but what most of you do not know is that Sebastian is living with a condition and though he puts on a brave face for us each and every day, he is hurting and it is our duty to comfort him and lift him up in his time of need. He needs to know that we all love and support him even though he has this condition so that one day he will be able to stand before the world and proudly say, I am Sebastian Verlac and I am living with a condition called micropenis"

_**XxXxXxX**_

I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update, please forgive me.

I do not own the characters, just the plot

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 9

_**XxXxXxX**_

Jace watched in amusement, his fiery hot woman had the pool exploding in cheers as Sebastian did his best to make his way out of the pool, Clary was currently holding up three small fingers wiggling them towards Sebastian

"Bye my dear sweet Sebastian, remember hold your head up high, someday you'll find a woman that will appreciate what your micropenis doesn't have to offer"

Jace heard Sebastian growl in frustration while others began chanting micropenis

Clary made her back into the water only to be bombarded by a circle of admirers, Jace stayed back not wanting to seem too clingy, it wasn't until Jace heard a guy ask Clary if she would mind inspecting his genitals that he decided it was time to interrupt

"Excuse me, I hate to break this up but I really need to borrow this cherry drop" Jace vocalized toward the group, he could tell that several guys were very unwilling to leave Clary's side but as he approached they finally decided to leave

Jace grabbed Clary's hips, pulling her roughly towards him

Clary gasped in surprise "Thank you for rescuing me, how shall I ever repay you"

"I can think of several" Jace whispered in Clary's ear

Clary ran her hands through Jace's messy blonde curls, her body molding to his perfectly

Jace stared down at her with lustful eyes, he had never wanted someone or something so much in his life; Clary was the only thing he could see right now, nothing else mattered

Pushing Clary's body against the side of the pool, Jace's hands began to move around her body, his fingers had been aching to touch and grab her ever since he laid eyes on her that day, one hand made its way to her messy curls, pulling hard causing Clary to gasp out in pleasure as she lifted her face to his

This was finally the moment when his lips would have what that had been yearning so desperately for, lowering his mouth towards Clary's

"Jace, man where are you" Alec called from somewhere near

Jace growled in frustration as he placed his forehead against Clary's, Jace could tell by her labored breathing she had been more than ready for him too

"There you are, I'm not interrupting anything, right" Alec had made his way over to where Clary and Jace were

Jace was about to retort something rather assy but before he was able to, Clary spoke

"No, of course not Alec, actually I was about to try and find Iz" Clary rushed out as she pushed against Jace's body, trying to put space between them

"Why" Jace questioned looking down at her, continuing to ignore his best friend completely

Clary smiled as she leaned over to place a small kiss on Jace's chest, causing his stomach to tighten

"I wanted to borrow one of her cover ups, unless you prefer I walk around like this"

"If we were alone right now, I'd have you dressed in less than that" Jace grinned noticing Clary's face redden

"Well we're not" Clary slapped him on his chest as she began to exit the pool with Jace's eyes following her as she went

When Clary had made her way in the Lightwood's home Alec spoke again

"Dude, you've got it bad"

"She is something, isn't she, now what was so important" Jace had turned his attention toward his best friend

"Oh yeah, some of the football players from Alabama are headed this way for a bond fire, I invited a few that I met at orientation, thought we could get to know some of them better before we leave ya know"

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec, stepping out of the pool Jace wrapped a towel around his waist, "Alec, seriously that's what you interrupted us for," shaking his head Jace began to walk towards the Lightwood's home.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Izzy, I just don't know about this" Clary bit her bottom lip, looking in Izzy's floor length mirror she began to have second thoughts

"Please, do you know how many girls would die to have that hot little body of yours, it's your duty to flaunt what others don't have" Izzy stood behind Clary in the mirror eyeing her

Clary giggled, "Fine, you win, no cover up but I'll be wearing shorts"

"You're impossible" Izzy mumbled, turning from Clary she stomped out of the room

Clary turned from the mirror, grabbing a pair of cut off denim shorts from her bag, planning to put them on until she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Shit Jace, you scared the crap out of me" she turned throwing her denim shorts at Jace's chest causing him to chuckle

Clary's eyes raked over Jace's body, something about him having a towel wrapped around his waist caused heat to flow through her body

"You checking me out" Jace smirked; walking towards Clary he bent down and placed his lips on her ear

"Baby, you can touch if you want to"

Something snapped in Clary at that moment, pushing Jace against Izzy's bedroom wall she quickly ripped the towel from his body, standing up on her tip toes she began placing kisses all over his chest as she whispered

"What happened to if we were alone you'd have me in less clothing than this"

Jace's body stiffened in reaction to her words, Clary had no clue what she was doing none at all, and she just knew that her body was aching for relief

"Clary, baby maybe we should just" Jace sighed leaning his head back against Izzy's wall, Clary continued kissing his chest as her hands drifted lower and lower towards his very hard manhood

"Dammit" he hissed, grabbing Clary thighs Jace picked her up and carried her over to Izzy's bed

Carefully laying Clary down, Jace climbed over her, kissing every inch of skin that he could as he slowly made his way toward her

Clary's body was burning by the time Jace's mouth reached her neck

"Oh Jace, I need, I need"

"Tell me baby, tell me what you need" he whispered in her ear as he continued kissing on her neck

Clary sucked in a breath, her body shaking with anticipation

"I want you"

Jace abruptly stopped kissing Clary's neck, moving his body in order to look in her eyes

"Clary, I don't"

Clary quickly placed her finger over Jace's mouth, fearing she would lose her nerve if he spoke

"Shhh, Jace I want you, now"

Jace stared down at Clary in shock, before he had time to speak a female voice came from behind giggling

"Oh sorry, Jace is that you, ha, remember how we did this last year in this very room"

Jace felt Clary's reaction instantly as Kaelie spoke; Jace could feel as Clary's body stiffened and her small hands pushed against him as he moved to stand

Jace turned to give Kaelie a hard glare but she seemed to have already left, turning toward Clary once more he noticed that she was already dressing in her denim shorts

"Clary, I"

"Jace, stop, just stop you have no reason to apologize it's not like we're serious or anything" Clary interrupted, looking at her appearance in Izzy's mirror she sighed

Clary turned walking over to Jace; she placed her small hand on his chest, refusing to meet his eyes

"It's not your fault, I'm just, I" Clary was trying desperately to get out what she needed to say, Jace took a hand placing in under her chin making her eyes meet his

"Clary, I'm sorry" he whispered, looking her straight in the eye

For a moment Clary stood there silently watching him, studying him as if debating what she should do next, laughter came from outside breaking the silence

"Jace, you have nothing to be sorry for, truth is I'm just not that girl, god I wish I were but I'm not, if it hadn't been for that girl walking in on us I would have had my first time in Izzy's bed with a guy that's not interested in a relationship and I can't do that, I won't" Clary took a quick breath, continuing before Jace could interrupt

"You're a great guy but I can't do this casual thing, I really tried but it's just not me, I'm sorry"

Clary ran from the room without giving Jace time to respond, she left him standing in Izzy's room staring after her

**XxXxXxX**

As always I do not own the characters just the plot

Please review


	11. Chapter 10

"You're a great guy but I can't do this casual thing, I really tried but it's not me, I'm sorry"

Clary ran from the room without giving Jace time to respond, she left him standing in Izzy's room staring after her

_**XxXxXxX**_

Darkness fell around Jace as he stepped out of the Lightwood's back door, he could see Alex and a group of guys setting up the bond fire, Jace turned to look for Clary spotting her red curls instantly. Clary stood with Izzy by the pool, the two were huddled extremely close together, Jace could only assume they were discussing what happened earlier. He could only hope that one of them could grasp whatever the hell happened in Izzy's room; he had no fuckin clue, not one. Jace had replayed the entire day over and over in his head, Clary was the one that made everything sexual and he simply followed her lead. Jace didn't understand where Clary was coming from with all that crap about being casual, he never said what they had was a casual thing, actually he never said anything about what they were and maybe that was the problem. Ever since the day he met Clary, things were hot and heavy, Jace only thought about seeing and touching her, he never thought about putting a title on what they were to each other, hell he didn't even really know what they had going on between the two of them. The first day he met Clary, Jace had her pushed into a cement wall making-out hot and heavy, he had to admit that was definitely a first for him but there was just something about that little red head, she did things to him, to his body. Jace couldn't explain how he felt about Clary, sure it was lust but it was something deeper than that too, he had never felt the need for a girl this strong before and it scared the living hell out of him. Jace's eyes were still locked on Clary and Izzy when he heard Alec calling for him

"Jace, come on man" Alec had just lit the bonfire, waving his hand in the air for Jace to come over

Jace sighed in frustration; he was not a people person right now, walking down the steps Jace headed towards Alec and the group surrounding him

When Jace neared the bonfire Alec approached him with three guys following him closely, "Jace, I'd like you to meet some of our teammates, this Jordan Kyle, William Herondale and Jem Carstairs; guys this is Jace Wayland"

Jace simply nodded toward the three guys standing in front of him, not making a move to shake their hands

Alec shot Jace a look before trying to make light of his best friends attitude, "Sorry guys, Jace should be sporting his T-shirt that says, _**Doesn't Play Well With Others**_"

The small group broke out in laughter, even Jace chuckled at Alec's witty comment and all of them seemed to relax until William Herondale decided to speak

_**XxXxXxX**_

William placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, using his free hand he pointed in the direction of the pool, "Alec, I need a favor, can you help me out by introducing me to the girls over there"

Jace instantly felt a cold chill run through his body, clenching his fist as he slowly turned to see what girls William was referring to

"Um, yeah man of course" Alec's voice was more than a bit off

"Sweet, my boy Jem and I have our sights on the same one, may the best man win, right Jem" William was already walking toward the Lightwood pool, Jem and Kyle shook their heads as they began to follow

Jace glared at the retreating boys, watching to see what girls they planned on approaching

"Jace maybe we should head that way, just in case ya know" Alec spoke in a quiet voice, he knew Jace was mad and a mad Jace was not someone he enjoyed being around

Jace nodded walking with Alec toward the pool, approaching the pool Jace's eyes caught sight of the three guys surrounding Izzy and Clary

"Jace dude you can't be stupid about this" Alec lectured, fearing for the worst

Jace's eyes were burning with rage as he watched Jem take Clary's hand, placing a small kiss on it

Taking a deep breath, knowing that he had no right to be angry, if he wanted a relationship with Clary he could have had one but Jace Wayland was not a one woman kind of guy, hitting Alec lightly on his chest Jace nodded toward Clary and Izzy

"I'm good man, come on"

Alec chuckled as he followed Jace, knowing that good was not the word he would have used to describe Jace at that moment

"Hey guys, so I see you've met Alec's sister Izzy and her friend Clary" Jace's voice was light as he made his way in the group, standing between Izzy and Clary

William was the first to speak, with a huge smirk on his face, his eyes staring at Clary "So my sweet little cherry drop, Clary is your name"

Jace turned his head down to look at Clary; she had a smirk visible on her face as she simply replied

"Yep"

"Hmm, you are one feisty little cherry, aren't you, I bet you taste just as spicy" William's eyes were dancing over Clary's body, making it very obvious what he wanted from her

Clary smiled as she sashayed over to William, placing her hands around his neck, she stood up on her tiptoes, whispering something in his ear

Whatever she whispered, William enjoyed hearing, he placed his arms tightly around Clary's waist pulling her body even closer to his

Clary let out a giggle, pushing William away as she turned strolling toward the pool, William gave Jace a wink, following Clary

Jace could feel a tightening in his chest as he watched William approach Clary from behind, that could be him that should be him.

"Jace" Izzy whispered as she nudged him with her elbow

"Dammit that hurt, what" Jace rubbed his side, looking down at her

Izzy rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with him, "You're such an ass, you know that"

Before she had a chance to finish what she was saying they all heard a loud splash by the pool, everyone turned to find that Clary had pushed William in the pool

They all watched in amusement as she stood over the side of the pool, hands on her tiny waist, "Herondale there is one thing I can promise you, you will never get to taste my cherry, got it asshat"

Clary turned headed back towards the group, William was floating on his back in the pool calling out to her, "Whatever you say Cherry Drop, please know that this has only made me want you even more"

Clary shook her head as she took her place by Izzy once again, a small smile appearing on her face

Jem looked over to Clary speaking softly, "I'm truly sorry if Will offended you in anyway, he has a habit of saying too much"

Jace watched as genuine smile formed on Clary's face, "It's fine, Will just needed some cooling off, no worries"

Jem smiled in return nodding, "Clary, would you care to join me by the bonfire, we can roast marshmallows together, if you would like we can take it a step further and make s'mores"

Clary's face seem to light up, "Oh Jem, if you keep saying things like that to me, you'll never get rid of me"

Jem smiled as he held a hand out for Clary, "Maybe that's my plan, keeping you forever I mean"

Stepping forward Clary placed her tiny hand in Jem's and the two walked off toward the bonfire together

Jace couldn't help but stare after the two, it was as if Clary didn't care that he been standing right there the entire time, Clary acted as if she didn't even know him in the slightest

"I tried to tell you Jace" Izzy mumbled beside him, her arms were crossed over chest as she too watched Clary and Jem

Jace turned his gaze toward Izzy, noticing that Alec and Kyle were no longer standing with them, Jace assumed the two had went to help William or maybe they headed toward the bonfire

"I didn't do a damn thing Izzy, nothing" Jace retorted glaring over at Izzy

Izzy whipped around so she was standing right in front of him, pointing a finger in his face, "Exactly, I tried to tell you that Clary was different but did you listen, Nope! Dammit Jace, you're going to lose the best thing that could have ever happened to you, that Jem knows what he is doing, he knows how to woo a girl, you all you know how to go is fuck em"

Izzy turned back around taking her place by Jace, speaking once again in a softer tone, "I know what I'm talking about Jace, Clary's a good girl, she may have almost jumped your bones the first day you met but that was only because there is such a sexual connection between the two of you, she moved too fast with you, she knows that and she also knows that she wants more than a sexual relationship, why did you think she came here in the first place?" Izzy sighed, placing a small hand on Jace's shoulder she continued, "Clary wanted to see if you two could be more than just sexual, she wanted more with you Jace Wayland, obviously you don't want the same things she does. Clary's not the type of girl that will wait, I've never met such a free spirit like that red head, you'd never know how truly innocent that one is if you didn't know her" Izzy smiled thinking of Clary, the two of them were becoming fast friends and Izzy enjoyed it tremendously, taking a breath Izzy moved to head towards the bonfire, turning back to look at Jace once more, "Look Jace, I don't care if you don't want a relationship, it was foolish of me to think you did, I just thought that Clary was different but I guess I was wrong but know this, you leave her be, don't go screwing with her head, let her move on and find someone who wants the things she wants, hell she might have already found him" and with that Izzy left Jace as he stood watching the flames dance around the bonfire

Jace stood there for what seemed like forever, watching Clary lean into Jem laughing, Jace wanted so badly for that to be him she was leaning against. Jace ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the ends in frustration, why did things have to be so complicated, he didn't have time for a relationship, and he needed to focus on his football career. Sighing in frustration Jace turned to find William Herondale watching him

"You gotta a problem" Jace mouthed

William gave him a cheeky grin, shaking his head as he approached Jace slowly "No problem here mate, you on the other hand seem to have one"

William looked toward the bonfire as he continued, "That red, she's a beauty" turning back to look at Jace, William smirked, "you and I are a lot alike, never needing anyone but Jem, now he is s keeper that one, he'll have that red swept off her feet by the end of the night"

"Why the hell are you telling me this" Jace muttered looking toward the ground

William clapped a hand on Jace's shoulder as he replied, "Let's just say, I've been in your shoes and if you are like me and I'm pretty sure you are, you're going to stand here and do nothing, losing out on the one girl that could have made you stay" William dropped his hand from Jace's shoulder, giving him a small smile, "but hey, guys like us, we don't need anyone right, we're good on our own"

The two stood together in silence after that, watching the bonfire side by side

_**XxXxXxX**_

**As always I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

**Please feel the love and review ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**XxXxXxX**_

The party was ending; Alec, Kyle and a few other guys were dousing the flames on the bonfire while Clary, Izzy and Jem made their way around the pool, picking up trash left over from the party. Jace and William had stayed together, hanging around the deck in a comfortable silence.

Jace's eyes always seemed to follow his redhead, he watched as Jem would place his hand on her small back, leaning down to whisper in Clary's ear. Clary seemed to be enjoying Jem's company, laughing, dancing but never kissing him and Jace found that he enjoyed knowing that Jem did not get the same reaction out of Clary that he did.

"I know what you're thinking," William nudged Jace in the ribs standing next to him

"No you don't, you know nothing about me," Jace rolled his eyes, never once looking at William

"I think you know that I do, you think Jem doesn't have a chance with that fire cracker over there" William pointed toward the pair, Jem was whispering in Clary's ear, "but you see Jace my boy, Jem is a catch, Clary will come around, you mark my words"

Jace watched as Clary smiled up at Jem, maybe William was right, was Jace witnessing the start of a real relationship between the two of them, "How do you know William, about Jem I mean"

Jace turned his full attention toward William, watching as a look of sadness crossed William's face

"Maybe some other time, I'm not in the sharing mood," William shook his head slightly as he replied to Jace

"Ah now I get it," Jace's eyes widen, pointing at William he continued, "your friend Jem over there took your girl from you," shaking his head, watching William's reaction

William's eyes darkened, not with anger, jealousy, or rage like Jace had expected, William's eyes held nothing but regret and shame

"Jace, it wasn't like that," William's voice was quiet as he spoke, looking over toward Jem, "Jem is a good person, my best friend," looking back to Jace, William continued, "what happened was all on me, I broke us"

Jace was intrigued, there was no way he was like William, never would he be best friends with a guy that went after his girl, never, "There's not a chance in hell I'd be best friends with a guy like that," Jace's eyes were hard, staring over at Jem.

_**XxXxXxX**_

A small smile appeared on William's face, "Okay, Jace, you win," William pointed over to the steps on the deck, "let's me and you go have ourselves a little chat, shall we"

Jace nodded, following William over to the Lightwood's deck, the two boys sitting side by side; Jace glanced toward William, waiting for him to speak

Chuckling William smirked, "If I knew we were going to get this deep on our first date, I'd brought you flowers, chocolate or something"

Jace grinned, shaking his head Jace realized that he actually enjoyed being around William

Suddenly William's demeanor changed, his face hardened as did his eyes and when he began to speak, the lightness in his voice was gone, "There was this girl, Tessa Gray, she came to our high school when Jem and I were in tenth grade, she was something that Tessa," William's eyes sparkled as he said Tessa's name, "Not only was she beautiful and kind but that girl could hold her own, never did she put up with me being an ass," William sighed, running a shaky hand through his jet black hair, "Tessa, Jem and I were like the three musketeers you could say, where one was the others followed but there was this one night our senior year, that night changed everything"

William's voice was barely a whisper as he finished the sentence, he took a deep breath before continuing, "See Jem was one of those guys that never went after what he wanted, me I took what I wanted at the time, always knowing that once I had it I wouldn't want it anymore, until her," William's eyes shot up, staring into Jace's, "there was this night when the three of us weren't together, Jem was volunteering with some goody too shoes group, leaving me and Tessa alone, we had never been alone, without Jem yes but never just the two of us, we always had someone there with us, keeping us grounded but not that night"

Jace swallowed hard, William's eyes had filled with tears as he continued to recall that night's events

"Tessa found me at our usual place, it's this old abandoned barn; I was drinking of course, not that I was drunk. She walked in the barn looking at me with those damn eyes of hers, making me feel things that I didn't want to feel, that I shouldn't feel. I tried not to notice how she looked but I couldn't help it, Tessa was always beautiful, everyone knew it but her, that night though she was breathtaking," William took a deep breath, closing his eyes as a small tear rolled down his grief stricken face, "I tried to be assy but it just felt wrong, so I told her the truth, how beautiful she was and then before I realized what was happening, I kissed her. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, kissing her was like flying, I half expected her to slap me but she didn't, Tessa kissed me back with just as much force. Before I could stop myself, I was removing the dress she was wearing; she took her cue from me and began to undress me. We didn't stop either, it was as if we had been starving for each other and here we were finally getting to have one another. Neither of us spoke until I was laying on top of her, both of us fully unclothed, that's when I finally found my voice, I asked her if she was sure"

Jace watched as several tears slipped for William's closed eyes, William's voice was shaking as he whispered, "Tessa, she smiled at me, told me she had loved me ever since she first met me, that she wanted nothing more than to give herself to me," William took his hand wiping the tears from his face.

Opening his eyes, William's voice began to change, laced with self-hatred as he spoke, "and what did I do in return, I took her, all of her without caring what the consequences would be, never once telling her that I loved her in return, never telling her that I would secretly watch her, needing to her smile before starting my day, how her beauty always took my breath away. The entire time I was inside of her, I never once whispered any of that, while Tessa, god even with tears streaming down her face, she kept saying she loved me over and over again"

William abruptly stood, glaring down at Jace, "You wanna know what I did when we finished, I pulled myself out of her, tossed her dressed to her and left, said nothing, not one damn thing, no thank you, no nothing, went home as if nothing happened; the next day Jem showed up at my door," a chuckle escaped William's mouth, "Jem broke my nose that morning, yelling about how I not only stole Tessa's innocence from her but how I took her from him too"

Jace shook his head in silence, trying desperately to understand everything William was telling him, "So Jem was dating Tessa"

William sighed, sitting back down, "No, I had no clue about Jem's feelings for Tess and in case you're wondering no, I didn't know she was a virgin either, I would like to think if I knew that she was, I never would have done that to her, but truth is I probably would have, I had never needed someone like I needed her that night, it scared me, I let that fear control me, afraid if I let Tessa know how I felt, she'd hurt me, so instead I said nothing, did nothing, hurting us both in return"

Jace's eyes widen, "you're telling me that you haven't talked to her since that night"

William nodded silently before answering, "things were never the same, Jem forgave me after a while but Tess, she avoided me like the plague, acting as if nothing had happened that night, so I did the same, a few months after Jem let me know that he had asked Tessa out, he knew how I felt about her but he also knew that I was too selfish to tell her, so Jem decided he would try to win Tessa's love, I watched as my best friend and the love of my life started dating, there was a time I thought they would actually make it, I hated it of course but I had no right to intervene, Tessa was too good for me she deserved someone that would treat her better, someone like Jem" William nodded in Jem's direction

Jace turned to follow William's gaze finding Clary, Jem and Izzy, the three of them were sitting by the pool, their feet resting in the water as they laughed with each other

Jace turned away, not wanting to witness the scene any longer, looking back at William, "So Jem and Tessa"

William eyes returned to Jace before answering, "They dated for a few months but right before graduation Tessa ended it, she told him that she couldn't keep hurting him, that she needed time to sort things out on her own, broke Jem's heart, the poor bastard"

"Why haven't you called her, told her how you feel," Jace couldn't explain it, there was this need, a need to know why William would let the love of his life just walk away like that, why didn't he fight for her

"I don't know Jace, I'd like to say I was trying to do the right thing, I'm no good for her, really though, I think I let her go because I was too scared, scared that she might reject me, not that she wouldn't have every right to do so but still I love her, the thought of her not loving me in return is just too much," William answered while running his hands down his face

"Where is she now"

William shrugged, "I'm not sure, the three of us always planned to go to Alabama together, now I don't know what her plans are"

Jace's eyes traveled over to the pool area once more, his golden eyes finding Clary immediately; Jace could not help but wonder if William was right, were they more alike than he cared to realize, would he hurt Clary if he told her his true feelings for her, more importantly was Jace selfless enough to watch his redhead go off and live happily ever after with another man, a better man, someone like Jem.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Hello my friends hope you are all enjoying my stories, please review and let me know what you think

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot


	13. Chapter 12

XxXxXxX

Clary and Jem were standing in front of the Lightwood's front door, "I had a great time with you tonight Clary," Jem smiled gazing down at Clary, his hand reaching for hers.

"Me too," Clary lied, Jem was great, a perfect gentleman but Clary's problem was that she didn't want a gentlemen, she wanted Jace.

Jem stepped a little closer to Clary, closing the distance between them, "I'd like to see you again."

"We will at school," Clary bit her bottom lip nervously, she didn't want to hurt Jem, she couldn't.

Jem chuckled, slowly bending down toward Clary, "well there's that but what if I want to see you sooner than that, a month is a very long time."

Clary could feel her heart racing, her hands falling to her sides gripping at the door behind her, as if the door would help, "Um, well I've got a lot of packing to do; I bet you do too, plus you have to be on your game for football, right."

"Am I making you nervous Clary, I didn't mean to if I did," Jem leaned back a little, his eyes searching Clary's.

Clary's head fell back against the door, damming her wicked soul to hell for not wanting a goodhearted guy like Jem, "of course not Jem, you've been perfect, it's just last time I rushed into something, it got messy."

"You too, huh," Jem stepped away from Clary, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Clary looked up at Jem, she found that he was not looking at her with lust or want; he was looking at her with understanding.

"Would it be okay if I call you?"

Clary nodded, maybe just maybe if she took things slow with Jem something could eventually happen between the two of them, if nothing but a friendship.

"Great," Jem glanced behind him, hearing William yelling his name.

"Looks like its past William's bedtime," Clary chimed, waving toward William and Kyle.

"Yea, looks like it," Jem turned back to Clary, a small smile forming on his face, "I like you being around you Clary, I don't know what that means, I just know I'm smiling and it's because of you," Jem sighed, "so we'll talk and just see where this goes?"

"I think that's only fair, we'll just wait and see, kay" Clary stood on her tiptoes, placing a small kiss to Jem's cheek, "you know Jem, I like being around you too."

"Goodnight Clary, we'll talk soon"

"Goodnight Jem"

XxXxXxX

Clary was sitting on the Lightwood's deck in their backyard, her eyes watching the fireflies dance in the sky.

"Clary," Isabelle was stepping out on the deck, her big brown eyes full of concern as she looked down at Clary.

"Hey Iz," Clary still had her back to Isabelle, patting the empty wood beside her, "wanna sit?"

Isabelle smiled, walking over to sit by her new friend, "I was getting worried, you never came back in after Jem left."

Clary sighed, her fingers playing with the wood beneath her, "I love looking out into the darkness, the fireflies, the stars, they're all so small compared to the massive darkness that surrounds them, ya know."

Isabelle pinched her eyebrows together, "I have no idea what you just said."

Clary giggled, "me either I guess, I just think that we are like the stars, fireflies, alone we'll get lost in this massive world that we live in but," Clary took a finger pointing at a group of fireflies that were clustered around each other, "if we're with someone, we can make something truly beautiful happen."

"Ok-ay then, "Isabelle shook her head clearly not understanding a word Clary had said.

Clary shifted her body in order to face Isabelle, "I just want to be special Iz, I want the kind of love that surpasses all understanding, I want to know without a doubt that I love that person just as much as he loves me and when we're together something magical happens."

"Oh Clary, you are special and one day you're going to find Mr. Right, I just hope you don't think Mr. Right is Jace Wayland," Isabelle took one of her hands placing it in Clary's, "Jace is a good friend Clary, a great one, he's not Mr. Right maybe Mr. Right Now but that's it, if you're looking for a good time then Jace is you're guy, if you're looking for someone to move mountains and whatever the heck you were rambling on about then Jace Wayland is definitely NOT your guy."

Isabelle could see the hurt wash over Clary's face, she wanted to tell her that Jace would be different, that she could change him but Isabelle refused to take a chance with Clary like that, she cared for this redhead way too much to allow Jace the opportunity to ruin her.

Clary felt a lump forming in her throat, she knew Isabelle was right about Jace, she knew he would end up breaking her heart, she knew that she should stay away from him, what Clary didn't know or understand is why her heart didn't seem to know all these things about him.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, Isabelle still holding Clary's hand in her own.

"Thanks Izzy," Clary smiled, she had never been able to talk to Simom about this kind of thing, it was nice having a girl to talk to, "I've never really had a girlfriend to talk to before, it's just nice that's all."

Isabelle could feel the huge grin growing on her face, she had never been needed or wanted by anyone, most of the girls at her school wanted to be her friend because of her brother of Jace, never for just her though. "Ditto Clare, ditto," Isabelle squeezed Clary's hand gently, "you ready to go in?"

Clary nodded, "yeah."

Just as the two girls turned to go inside, they saw none other than Jace Wayland standing between them and the door.

XxXxXxX

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Jace with clear frustration, "What the hell Wayland?"

"What," Jace shrugged, he may have been speaking to Izzy but his eyes were staring straight at Clary.

"What are you doing here, in case you didn't realize the party's over, now go home," Isabelle was waving her hand in the air, dismissing Jace from their presence.

Jace looked a bit taken back, only for a moment though, "please Iz, you know I stay here all the time, your home is my home."

"No hell it's not," Isabelle stomped her foot, looking like she was about to throw a temper tantrum right then and there.

"Iz, I hope you know how bad your words wound my fragile heart," Jace said, placing one hand over his heart.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "fragile my ass, now what do you want."

Jace ran one of his hands through his messy curls, "I was hoping to speak with Clary, for just a minute."

Before Clary had a chance to answer, Isabelle was already answering for her, "Nope, no way in hell, now move."

"Clary, please I promise it won't take long," Jace's voice almost sounded nervous, unsure of what her answer would be.

Isabelle was shaking her head, "No, No, N," she was mid-sentence when Clary interrupted.

"Okay Jace, five minutes, no more," Clary answered, placing a gentle hand on Izzy's shoulder.

Isabelle shot her eyes at Clary, "he is the enemy Clary, the enemy."

Clary giggled, "they all are Iz, they all are."

Jace stepped away from the doorway allowing Isabelle to stomp through, muttering the entire time, "I tried to warn her, I tried to tell her but no, he's gonna break that girls heart."

XxXxXxX

Jace and Clary were now alone on the Lightwood's deck, Jace walked over to the railing, resting his arms on the wood as he gazed out at the pool, "Clary, I don't know what to say here, I wish I could explain."

Clary hated that his back was turned to her, she wanted, no she needed to see his face, "Jace, its okay we don't have to do this, we don't need to talk about anything."

Jace chuckled, "that would definitely make things easier."

Clary her chest tighten at hearing his words, she had no clue that his words had such a power over her.

Anger began to flow through Clary, how could he be such an ass, he was the one that asked to speak to her, "well I'll make it easy for you Wayland, I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever."

Before Clary gave Jace time to speak, she had already made her way into the Lightwoods home, running into Isabelle's room and slamming the door.

"Well fuck, that didn't go as I planned," Jace whispered into the night air, staring at the empty doorway.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

Please review….I love to know what you guys think.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	14. Chapter 13

XxXxXxX

"Well fuck, that didn't go as planned," Jace whispered into the night air.

XxXxXxX

Jace stood staring at the empty doorway, this was exactly why he never wanted a relationship, girls were fucking crazy! One minute a girl is acting all sexy and hot and then the next thing you know she is yelling and screaming, saying she can't handle this anymore, how the hell was a guy supposed to deal with that kind of shit. He felt that woman should have to wear signs, these signs would let the men know what kind of woman they would be dealing with, for example if a woman was on her period, her sign would say bitch, now if a woman was ready for some hot and heavy, her sign would say horny. Jace sighed, maybe he needed to move on and forget about Clary, he was doing great on his own, before that damn redhead came in the picture, she had caused him nothing but trouble. Forgetting about her was the right thing to do, the smartest decision, that way Jace could focus on football that was his future not some overly emotional redheaded woman. He would be moving in less than two weeks to the college of his dreams, the University of Alabama; there he would get to live out his childhood fantasy of playing college football, possibly going even further making it to the NFL that was his life that was his dreams. Now standing there staring at an empty doorway Jace realized that all those dreams and fantasies no longer mattered, not without having her to share them with. Clary maybe overly emotional and stubborn as hell but damn if she didn't make up for it in other ways. Clearly she was beautiful with her flaming red curls, her bewitching emerald eyes, perfectly plump pink lips and her smooth milky white skin but there was so much more to Clary and those other things were exactly the reason Jace knew without a doubt he couldn't let her go.

With his mind made up Jace marched in the house, heading directly toward Isabelle's room, "open up Izzy, I never finished my talk with Clary," Jace knocked on Isabelle's door as he spoke.

"Go away Jace, she doesn't want to see you," Isabelle's voice sounded irritated.

"No, I don't care what she wants, for some strange reason Clary thinks a conversation is over when she wants it to be, well guess what I wasn't finished with what I had to say," Jace was still knocking on Isabelle's door as he spoke hoping it would eventually get on her nerves and she would finally give up and open up the door.

"Get over it Jace, so what a girl doesn't want to talk to you, big deal, just move on like you always do," Isabelle snapped back from the other side of the door.

Jace stopped knocking on Isabelle's door, leaning his head forward allowing his forehead to rest on the door, "It's not just any girl that doesn't want to talk to me Iz, its Clary, that's a big deal."

"Jace, you're just going through some kind of faze, she's the first girl to turn you down, you'll get over it," Isabelle's voice was no longer irritated; it sounded possibly a little sympathetic.

Turning Jace sat down on the floor, resting his back and head against Isabelle's door, "Iz, it's not some faze, it would be easier if it were but it's not."

Jace heard someone sliding down on the other side of the door; he assumed it was Izzy when he heard her voice, "how do you know Jace, how do you know it's not something you'll get over."

Jace closed his eyes, "I thought it was her looks, ya know, her bright red curls, those sexy green eyes, or maybe it was touching her smooth skin, kissing her lips, tasting her."

"Jace, if you want me to listen, I suggest you move past the sexual frustration part of your need for Clary," Isabelle warned from the opposite side of the door.

Chuckling a little, Jace continued, "okay, but we both know she's pretty sexy," Jace sighed, "that's not why I need her though Iz, I need to hear her laughter, it's like nothing I ever heard, and her cocky ass remarks, Clary keeps me on my toes, that's not something I thought I'd miss but I do, I miss her smile, I miss her looks, you know the one she gives you when she knows you're up to something, it's so damn cute."

Jace took a deep breath before finishing, "to be honest Iz, I don't know why I need her but I do, ever since that day out on the football field something inside me snapped, I use to dream of football, now I only dream of her, she captivated me, all of me, I don't know what it means, I just know I want to be with her, for as long as she'll let me."

Isabelle didn't respond making Jace very nervous, "Izzy?"

Jace took his hands rubbing them down his face, knowing that he had just opened up for absolutely nothing. Damn this stupid door, damn these stupid emotions, damn my stupid mouth for saying all my damn stupid emotions. Jace started to stand when he heard a click noise on the other side of the door, "Isabelle?"

No one answered but Jace could see the door knob turning slowly. His heart began to race as he watched the door open revealing to him the person waiting on the other side.

XxXxXxX

I know this is a very short chapter and I am so sorry, I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter.

Please read and review – I love all of your reviews – they make me smile – they make me laugh.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Check out my other stories too – _**Finding Clary, Dying Young, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me, The Stand and The Story of US.**_

Thank you so much for reading and giving my stories a chance.


	15. Chapter 14

XxXxXxX

No one answered but Jace could see the door knob turning slowly. His heart began to race as he watched the door open revealing to him the person waiting on the other side.

XxXxXxX

Jace held his breath, his golden eyes intent on the door in front of him. The door finally opened revealing the person on the other side.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle voice was quiet, her dark brown eyes were filled with regret, "it's my fault, she left."

"What do you mean she left," Jace shoved past Isabelle walking into her room, "where'd she go this fucking late?"

Isabelle shut her bedroom door, "I don't know, she just said she needed to get out of here, she didn't even take her things with her," Isabelle wrapped her arms around herself as she continued, "Jace, it's my fault she left, I told her that she needed to get over whatever thoughts she had of the two of you, that you were not relationship material."

Jace's golden eyes flashed with anger and then hurt, sure he had been with lots of girls but Isabelle had been with more than a few guys as well, "why would you say that Iz, I would never throw you're shit out there like that, never."

Isabelle chewed on her bottom lip, "I was selfish okay, Clary is, I don't know, Clary's special to me, she's the first girl that has been able to put up with me, I thought you'd hurt, then I'd lose her."

Jace sighed in frustration as he sat on Isabelle's bed, "maybe you're right Iz, maybe I'd just end up hurting her no matter what."

Isabelle sat down beside Jace, pulling her knees up to her chin, "I don't believe that, you've never talked about your feelings before, I thought you didn't any," a small smile formed on Isabelle's face, "but with Clary you're different, I didn't see it at first, now I do though."

Shaking his head, Jace ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, "it doesn't matter, she's gone now," Jace took a breath, "I've got to get my head back in the game before I lose my scholarship, I was stupid for thinking I could have someone like Clary anyway, I'd never get that lucky."

Isabelle frowned, "what are you talking about Jace?"

"Come on Iz, you said so yourself, Clary's special, she deserves someone that's not going to hurt her, someone that will treat her like she deserves," there was a deep sadness in Jace's voice as he continued, "I can't be that guy, I've never been that guy, you were right to warn Clary about me Iz, I'm bad for her, I'd ruin her."

"You love her," Isabelle whispered, her brown eyes filled with wonder, "you do Jace, you love Clary, I never thought, I mean, you're in love!"

Jace raised his hands up in defeat, "so what Iz, even if what I'm feeling is love, it doesn't change the fact of who I am, I'm not good, I'll destroy Clary."

Isabelle's body shook with anger, "No, you don't get to do that."

"Do what Izzy, dammit I'm agreeing with you," Jace started to stand from his place on Isabelle's bed.

Isabelle's arm shot out, grabbing Jace hand, pulling him back down on the bed, "that was before I knew how you felt."

Jace growled in frustration, "stop Iz, just stop, forget I ever said anything."

Isabelle shot up from her bed, "fine, let Jem have her, or Kyle, he thought she was hot too, not to mention William, he definitely would show her a good time."

Jace felt his chest tighten, "what the hell."

Isabelle stood directly in front of Jace, shoving her hands on her hips, "do you really think that no guys are going to hit on Clary, I mean seriously Jace, she's hot, college guys are going to take one look at our ginger, they'll be lining up," Isabelle took one of her fingers and began tapping her chin, "I wouldn't be surprised if guys placed bets on her, it's hard finding a true red hot ginger after all, I mean," Isabelle didn't get to finish her sentence before Jace interrupted.

"NO, HELL FUCKING NO," anger coursed through Jace's veins as visions of guys hit on Clary, "that won't happen, I won't let it."

"And how do you expect to stop it," Isabelle eyed Jace.

Jace grabbed the ends of his hair, pulling roughly, "Shit," Jace closed his eyes, sighing in defeat, "I can't hurt her Izzy, it'd break me, this, whatever this is that I feel for her, it's overwhelming, it's consumed every part of me, dammit, I want her, so bad, more that I want football, but I won't hurt her, I'd rather see her happy with someone else, than me hurt her."

Kneeling down, Isabelle placed her hand on Jace's knee as she spoke quietly, "don't you see, that's what love is Jace, love is putting your need aside, that's what you're trying to do for Clary, you love her, you may not want to admit it but you do."

Jace opened his eyes, "it doesn't change anything," Jace moved Isabelle's hand as he stood, "I won't break her Izzy, I won't."

Without thinking Isabelle slapped Jace, right across the face, "FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IZZY?"

"Jace, I didn't, I'm sorry," Isabelle backed away from Jace, fearing that he would retaliate.

Jace stared at his reflection in Isabelle's mirror, a giant handprint covering his right cheek, "damn Izzy."

"I'm sorry Jace, really, it's just," Isabelle cautiously walked toward Jace, "well you pissed me off, let's be honest you deserved it."

Jace felt a small smile forming on his face, "I hate to be the guy that ends up with you, you've got one hell of a temper."

Isabelle returned Jace's smile, "You mean if there's a guy for me, I mean come on Jace, the two of us are a lot alike, if you can't be with Clary, then who's to say I'll find happiness."

Jace pinched his eyebrows together as he turned to face Isabelle, "Iz."

Isabelle shrugged, "What, if you can't be happy, who's to say I can or anyone else for that matter, I just hope Clary doesn't end up meeting some total douche at college."

"Izzy, we both know you'd never let some douche in Clary's life," Jace chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd kick his ass first," Isabelle walked back over to her bed, turning down the covers, "it's late, I'm going to bed."

Jace nodded, "yeah, I think I'm going to head back home, tell Alec to call me when he gets up."

"Jace," Isabelle called as he turned to leave.

"Yeah," Jace answered.

"You're good enough, I just hope you realize it before it's too late," Isabelle gave Jace a sad smile before lying down.

"Yea, night Iz," Jace flipped Isabelle's light off as he walked out of her room.

_**XxXxXxX**_

A new chapter _**For the Love of the Game**_, please read and review.

Okay so I promise I am working on the next chapter for _**Dying Young**_ but sadly it is not ready yet, however, it is super long and packed with shockers so please please be patient with me. I am off of work this week so hopefully I will be able to update more and have longer chapters.

If you have not read my other stories please check them out and let me know what you think: _**The Stand, Finding Clary, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me **_and_** The Story of Us.**_

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

"Yea, night Iz," Jace flipped Isabelle's light off as he walked out of her room.

XxXxXxX

Jace turned down the hall and started walking, he half expected Clary to be standing there waiting for him but she wasn't, "you really messed up this time Wayland," he whispered to himself as he walked through the dark hallway and out of the Lightwood's home.

Walking to his truck Jace noticed Clary's vehicle was still parked in the Lightwood's driveway, Jace sighed as he reached his truck, he wanted to make things right with Clary but how could he do that if she wouldn't see him?

Jace growled in frustration as he unlocked his truck and opened the door, this day had not went the way he had hoped, he sat down and pulled his door closed, just as he stuck his keys in the ignition her heard a tapping sound coming from behind him.

"What the hell," he muttered as he turned to see where the tapping was coming from, he moved his body so he could see out of the truck's back window, he noticed something odd, causing him to get out of his truck.

Jace walked slowly to the back of his truck, his eyes taking in the blankets and pillows covering the cab of his truck, his eyes soon landed on a form in the covers, a human form.

Jace held his hand up in the air before allowing it to fall down hard on the back of his truck making a loud dinging sound, "Hey you, out of my truck."

Jace watched closely as the form began to sit up as the blankets began to fall away Jace saw exactly who had been in the back of his truck, "Clary?"

Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it, holding up her hand she wiggled her fingers at him, "hey Jace."

"Where have, what are, have you been out here the entire time," Jace asked as he moved further down his truck.

"No, I was inside but I heard you and Izzy talking so I grabbed some blankets and decided to come and check out the stars, your truck just happened to have the best view," Clary's eyes were wide as she watched Jace pull down the tailgate on his truck.

"So," Jace sat on his tailgate, his back turned to Clary, "you heard me and Iz talking."

"Yep," Clary's voice was quiet, unsure.

Jace shifted his body so he could look at Clary's face, so he could see her reaction, "did you hear what we were talking about?"

Clary nodded causing her bright red curls to create a curtain around her, hiding her from Jace's golden eyes, "I heard most of it."

Jace wanted to touch her, he wanted to hold her but more than that he needed to know how she felt, could he even hope that one day she would allow him to hold her in his arms again, "And."

Clary ran her hands through her hair, allowing Jace to see her face once more, "And what?"

Jace sighed, "come on Clary, you said you heard us, I want to know what you have to say about what was said."

Clary pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her tiny arms around them so she could place her chin on her knees, "like what Jace?"

Jace growled in frustration as he placed his hands over his face, "dammit Clary."

When Jace removed his hands from his face he saw that Clary was crawling towards him, her short camisole was inching up higher and higher on her waist as she continued on her path to him, "Clary, I just, I need to know."

When Clary reached Jace she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in the night as she smiled, "you wanna know what I think," she sat up on her knees and leaned close to Jace, "I think," Clary leaned even closer, "I think you need to kiss me, now, right now," Clary balled Jace's shirt in her tiny hand and pulled him roughly to her, crashing their lips together.

Jace felt the relief instantly, her scent, her flavor was so much and yet it wasn't enough, he wrapped his arms around Clary's tiny waist pulling her to him until she was straddling him, their lips never separating, he had never wanted to just kiss a girl, no the kissing was just the first step in moving to something else, something to satisfy his needs but with Clary it was different, he could be content for the rest of his life with just kissing her, she was intoxicating, she was everything, she made him feel things he never knew existed.

Jace kissed her with everything he had, he wanted her to feel what he felt, wanted to show her how deep he cared for her, wanted her, "Clary," he finally whispered against her mouth before kissing her again.

"Hmmmm," Clary moaned against his mouth as she pulled him impossibly closer to her.

Jace smiled against her mouth, "we need to talk."

"No, talking," Clary whispered back between kisses.

Jace shook his head, pulling back he placed his hands on Clary's face forcing her to stop and look at him, "I need to get this out, I need us to talk."

Clary's lips were red and swollen and Jace wanted nothing more but to have his mouth on hers again but he knew he had to talk to her, he had to do it now before anything else happened between them, "Okay Jace," Clary pulled back moving her body off of him to where she was sitting beside him and not on top of him.

Jace did not like the distance she created but he understood them needing distance, for some reason when the two of them touched each other that was it, that's all they could do but now they needed to talk and if that meant no touching he would have to deal with that, "Clary," Jace looked up, his golden eyes meeting her green, "I need you to know that this, this thing between us is not something I want to end, I don't want it to be just us making out, I want more."

Clary's cheeks reddened, "You do?"

Jace smiled, his chest feeling as if it may explode at any moment, "I do, I want you to be with me, I want you for myself, only for me, no one else."

Clary gave Jace a devilish smile as she crawled back on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, "so, are you, Jace Wayland asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Jace smirked; by the angel could this girl get any sexier, "I am."

Clary's hands began to play with the end of Jace's curls; her face bright with happiness, though she was doing her best to hide her excitement, "I think," Clary leaned into Jace, "I think I like the sound of being your girlfriend, Jace Wayland."

"You do, do you," Jace was grinning from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around Clary's waist, pulling her closer to him, his lips running across her own.

"I do," Clary grinned pushing her mouth to Jace's.

Jace moved his hands from Clary's waist, winding them in her hair as pushed her face as close as he could, this was what he wanted, this is what he needed, more than football, more than college, this girl he had in his arms completed him and Jace knew that if he ever lost her, it would be the end of him.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter For the Love of the Game, I know it's short but I hope you like it.

Please read and review.

As always, I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot.


	17. Chapter 16

"Jace," Clary grinned into his neck, "you have to let me go."

Jace shook his head as he breathed her in, "Nope, not happening," he pulled her body closer to his.

Clary wanted nothing more but to stay with Jace like this but she knew he had to pack and she needed to get on the road, "Baby, I've got to go," she pushed away from him lightly, "we'll see each other again before you know it."

Jace couldn't bare it, a month away from Clary, that was too much, "No, I can't handle it," he buried his face into Clary's red curls.

Clary sighed, if she were being honest a month away from Jace seemed like an eternity but she knew he had to go, "Jace Wayland, you can," Clary squirmed in Jace's arms trying desperately to get out of his grasp, "you're going to be busy with practice, it'll be over before you know it, I need to pack, and spend time with my parents, or did you forget that I had to promise to spend every waking moment with them for the next month in order to stay here with you these past two weeks," Clary looked up to find Jace looking down at her with his golden eyes, she knew if she kept gazing into his eyes, she'd end up agreeing with him, "besides," Clary finally broke free from his grip and twirled away from him smiling, "I can't wait to see my sexy ass man fully decked out in his football gear!"

Jace shook his head chuckling, "Your man, huh?"

Clary stopped twirling and placed her hands on her hips, "Yes, my man," she began to walk back to Jace, swinging her hips as she moved, "my sexy, sexy man," Clary stood on her tiptoes, running her hands through his golden locks, "you got a problem with that Wayland?"

Jace wrapped his hands under Clary's butt, lifting her in the air so she could wrap her legs around his waist, "Hell no," Jace whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

XxXxXxX

Clary gazed around her empty bedroom, her heart felt heavy, it would be weird not living here with her parents anymore.

"You packed up and ready," Simon called out from behind her.

Clary turned away from her room and made her way toward Simon's voice, "Yep, you?"

Simon grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I was born ready."

Clary rolled her eyes and punched Simon lightly on the arm, "that was so corny, you're never going to get Isabelle Lightwood with those lines my friend," Clary turned away from Simon and picked up a small box.

Simon pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "Who says I'm trying to impress Isabelle?"

Clary chuckled as she walked by her best friend, "Whatever you say Si, but just so you know you're not fooling me, I know you better than you know yourself."

Simon huffed, "Do not," he whined back as he picked a box up and followed Clary outside.

Clary was standing outside by the small moving truck their parents had rented for the two of them, Simon was planning on driving the moving truck while Clary drove her own vehicle, "Do too, Simon Lewis and you know it," Clary smiled as she watched the sunset, tomorrow was the day, the day she moved into her dorm at the University of Alabama, the day she would finally see Jace again.

Simon came to stand beside Clary, bumping her with his shoulder, "Maybe you know me better than myself, maybe," Simon threw his sweaty arm around Clary's shoulder, "tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

"Eew, Simon," Clary whined as she shoved Simon away, "you smell like a sewer."

Simon laughed, "Kay, we got everything loaded right," Clary nodded, "see you in the morning Fray."

Clary smiled waving back at Simon, "In the morning Lewis."

Clary watched as Simon drove away, when she could no longer see the moving truck Clary made her way up the step to her house and went to sit on the porch swing. Simon was right tomorrow was a big day, the day she not only goes off to college but the day she sees Jace for the first time in a month, Clary couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about seeing him again, what if he had changed his mind about them, sure he called and text all the time but what if he was waiting to tell her when he saw her in person? Clary took a deep breath, she needed to get a grip, Jace still wanted her, he told her all the time, he made it clear in the letters he mailed her and not to mention his dirty little text he sent her late at night, "We're going to be fine," Clary whispered to herself as she stood up and walked inside.

XxXxXxX

"Wayland," Jared yelled out as Jace dressed in front of his locker.

"Yea man," Jace turned to see Jared walking up to him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"A bunch of us are going out for drinks at this new club, you in?"

Jace shook his head, "Na man, I gotta get back and call Clary."

Jared ran a hand through his wet brown hair, "This Clary must be something," Jared turned his back to Jace as he opened his locker, "I'll tell you something, me and the boys can't wait to meet her, we want to meet the pistol that has you wrapped around her tiny finger."

Jace crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at Jared's back, he hadn't thought about Clary being on a campus full of horny guys, "I doubt you or any of the other guys will be meeting my girl."

Jem and Will walked up laughing but stopped when they saw the look on Jace's face, "So boys, what's up," Will said as he clapped his hands together, his eyes darting between Jace and Jared.

Jace didn't move or say anything, he continued to stare daggers at Jared's back, Jared pulled his shirt over his head chuckling, "You're boy here seems to be very possessive of his girl," Jared turned to face Jace, mimicking his posture.

Will closed his mouth and stood silently, he knew how Jace felt about Clary and he refused to push the issue, Jem on the other hand decided to give his input, "are we talking about Clary?"

Jared gave Jace a devilish smile before answering Jem, "That we are, you know her?"

Jem nodded, "Will and I met her at a party, she's something special alright," Jem's face seemed to light up when he said Clary's name causing Jace to want to punch him hard in the face.

Will seemed to notice the way Jace was looking at Jem and decided to step in, "Jem don't we have somewhere we need to be?"

Jem shot Will a look but nodded, "Yea, yea we do, see you guys later."

"Will," Jared called out before the two could escape.

"Yes Jared," Will gritted his teeth, he wasn't a big fan of Jared's to begin with but now he was really beginning to dislike him.

"Didn't Jem say you met this Clary too, so tell me, what'd think," Will saw exactly what Jared was doing, he wanted to push Jace and from what Will could tell Jared was doing a good job.

"I met Clary," Will nodded stepping forward to get into Jared's face, "and you're right, Jace is quite possessive of her, with good reason, the girl is sexy as hell," Will earned himself a fake punch in his chest from Jared who was grinning ear to ear, "but I hate to tell you this mate, Clary wouldn't be interested in someone like you."

Will turned giving Jace a wink, hoping it would let him know that he was on his side, "Why is that," Jared questioned.

Will stepped back and placed a hand on Jace's shoulder, "Well it's like this, from what I hear out girl Clary is pretty particular about her men, Jace here is definitely her type, you, well you're just not."

Jared moved forward, "How can you tell?"

"From what I was told by a few of the guest at the party, Clary has to have men that are pretty big, she's not into that, what was she called it Jace," Will raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Jace.

Jace couldn't help the small smile appear on his face, "Micropenis."

Will snapped his fingers in the air, "That's right, that's what I was told she called it," Will turned his attention back to Jared, "you see mate, we all know that you have that micropenis problem, so that puts you out for a chance with Clary, unless you'd be interested in visiting a Urologist, you know get fitted for an implant."

Jared's face turned red with anger, "Fuck you Herondale, fuck all of you," he yelled as he stormed away from his three teammates who were laughing hysterically.

XxXxXxX

A brand new chapter For the Love of the Game, let me know what you think!

Please read and review

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Check out my profile to see a list of my other stories, check them out and let me know what you like and what you don't!


	18. Chapter 17

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" Simon removed his glasses and began cleaning the lenses with the hem of his shirt. They were less than twenty minutes from their destination when Clary called him begging him to pull over at the next gas station. Simon had originally thought she needed gas or possibly another bathroom break but to his surprise he was wrong.

"No. I. AM. NOT. OVERREACTING. Simon Lewis!" Clary glared up at Simon with her hands on her tiny hips.

Simon shifted his glasses on his nose. "I think you are. And if you were being logical you'd agree with me."

"You and your logic." Clary threw her hands up in air turning from her best friend to kick the front tire on her car. "You weren't there. You didn't hear his voice. He doesn't want me anymore. I just know it."

Simon placed his arm around Clary's shoulder pulling her into him. "We've been over this. He just got back from practice. He was tired. He may or may not have been grumpy. He said he missed you. He said he can't wait to see you. So-tell me again why are we stopped here in the middle of nowhere at some stupid gas station. We could be at the University by now." Simon removed his arm from Clary's shoulder pushing her lightly toward her car door. "And you could be suprising this guy at football practice."

Clary's eyes widened. "Do you think he would mind if I just showed up like that?"

"Yeah. Why not? Hey, if I was some tough macho football player I'd like nothing more than a cute redhead running up to me after practice." Simon had no idea whether Jace would be happy or mad if Clary showed up. He was just hoping his words of encouragement would be enough to get them back on the road.

A small smile appeared on Clary's face. "I love it when you're right Si-. Thank you." Simon gave Clary a big toothy grin. "Now go. If we don't hurry I'll never make it before practice ends."

Simon ran his hands through his curly brown hair muttering as he walked back to the truck they were renting.

XxXxXxX

"Jace. My man. You ready for another round after break?" Jordan smacked Jace's butt walking past him to grab a Gatorade.

Jace chuckled. "Dude. Keep your hands to yourself." Jordan turned back to Jace chugging down his Gatorade giving him a wink. "You my friend are giving me the creeps." Jace pointed a finger in the air toward Jordan.

Jordan just shrugged walking back the way he came. "Oh. Jace?" Jordan stopped and looked back at Jace. "Is your girl coming in today?"

Jace took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah she is. And no you can't get a look at her." Jace knew he sounded like an ass. Hell, he was being an ass but Jace refused to let any of the other players near Clary.

Jordan held his hands up in the air in surrender. "Hey man. Cool down. I'm not planning on messing with Clary. I got my own girl comin in. Her name's Mia and I just thought maybe we could get them together. I don't like the idea of her coming to the games alone and since you've got Clary. I was hoping they could come together."

Jace ran his hands down his sweaty face. "I'm sorry man. What can I say I'm an ass."

Jordan shook his head smiling. "Yes. You are. But I get it. I don't want Mia around most of these douches either."

Jordan started to leave again but stopped when Jace called out to him. "Hey. I think it'd be great to introduce Clary and Mia. Clary's only other girlfriend is Izzy and she's a cheerleader so she won't be able to hang out with her at the games. I'd feel better knowing Clary's not in this mess by herself."

"Cool. Maybe we can meet up this weekend. Double date or something." Jace nodded in agreement. "See ya on the field honey." Jordan blew Jace a kiss and wiggled his fingers before leaving.

Jace shook his head thinking that maybe things were going to work out after all. Not every guy on the team would want to make a play for Clary. She was his and nothing and no one would be able to change that.

XxXxXxX

"You're here," Isabelle squealed jumping off her bed to throw her arms around Clary. "I have been so freaking bored. All I do is practice. I can't go out because of our curfew. So- I hope you don't mind that I decorated without you." Isabelle released Clary to show her their dorm room. "I tried not to go overboard but me being me- well tell me what you think!?"

Clary's green eyes took in their small dorm room. Isabelle had decorated everything to perfection. There were vibrant colors splashed all over the room. Isabelle's mom bought the girls matching comforters. The comforters were covered in bright colored zig zags, red, orange, turquoise and brown. Every color Clary could think of was decorating their dorm room and she loved it. Being an artist this was a dream come true. Isabelle had covered on wall with nothing but mirrors of all different shapes and size and every single one had a different color frame. Isabelle had already organized the closet leaving Clary very little room, not that Clary was surprised. On the floor was a large turquoise shag rug with large colorful pillows around it for them to sit on. Clary was speechless, it was perfect. "Iz. I don't know what to say-"

Isabelle frowned. "You don't like it?!"

Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand squeezing it gently. "No. No. I love it. I really. Really love it. I hate you had to do all this work on your own."

Isabelle's frown quickly vanished. "I saved a wall for you." The tall brunette tugged on Clary's hand pointing to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Why?" Clary began getting nervous was she supposed to bring something to decorate? Mrs. Lightwood made it specifically clear that she was to only bring her personal items nothing more.

"For your art work silly." Isabelle was beaming clearly proud of herself for suprising Clary. "I know you probably don't have anything painted yet but this way you will have a place to display your beautiful paintings, drawings or whatever."

Clary smiled. By the angel she loved Isabelle. She couldn't imagine having any other roommate. "Thanks Izzy. This is just perfect. Now I just have to get my boxes from the truck downstairs but then I won't have time." Clary's voice trailed off when she realized that if she unloaded her things then she would miss suprising Jace after practice.

Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

The redhead shrugged. "It's nothing really. I just thought I'd surprise Jace after football practice. That's all." Clary waved her hand in the air dismissing her silly idea. "I'll just catch up with him later. It's not a big deal. Really."

Isabelle placed her finger to her lips and began tapping lightly. "You know what. I got this. You go see you're man."

Clary shook her head. "No. You've already done all of this. I can't ask you to unload my junk too. No Izzy."

Isabelle placed both her hands on Clary's shoulders turning the short girl to her. "Go. See Jace. I got this." Isabelle's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Besides I'm not going to be the one unloading the truck." Clary's eyebrows rose as she waited for Isabelle to elaborate. "There's these guy on the cheer squad. And. Well let's just say they're more than willing to do whatever I ask."

A small giggle escaped Clary's mouth. "You're so so bad." Her green eyes darted between Isabelle and the door. "Okay. I'm going. But first. How do I look?"

"Here." Isabelle pulled Clary's clip from her red curls and ran her fingers through it. "There perfect. Jace loves it when you wear your hair down. Now go."

Clary grabbed Isabelle pulling the girl to her for a short hug. "Thanks for everything. You're a great friend." Isabelle smiled as she pushed Clary out the door.

XxXxXxX

"Man. That was some tough shit." Jared threw open his locker leaning his head against the metal frame. Sweat pouring from his face falling on the carpet below him.

"Maybe for a pussy like you," Jordan barked as he walked past the lockers where Jared was standing.

Jared turned his head yelling back at Jordan. "Fuck you Kyle. Fuckin ass." Jared slammed his locker shut his breathing hard and labored.

"Calm down. Why don't you go cool off in the showers." Jem patted Jared on the shoulder as he closed his locker. "Jordan's just kidding. You know how he is."

"Well he needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut," Jared muttered as he opened his locker once again.

"Or maybe you need to learn to take a joke-unless it's your guilty conscience eating away at you." Jace was walking from the showers a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Go screw yourself Wayland." Jared shoved Jace's shoulder as he stormed pass him.

Jace was about to retort a smart ass comment when Will and Chandler walked up clapping loudly.

"What's that all about," Alec asked walking up to Jace.

Jace turned to his best friend noticing that Alec had already showered and dressed. "No clue. Hey. What's got you in such a hurry?"

Alec's color drained from his face. "Um. Nothing. No one. I just. I gotta go. See you at the dorm." Jace stared after Alec as he ran off wondering what his best friend could be keeping from him.

"Enough with the clapping." Britt screamed from the shower obviously annoyed with Will and Chandler's clapping.

Jace tore his eyes from the door and walked over to his locker where it so happened that Will and Chandler were standing with mischievous smiles on their faces. "Please tell me you didn't ruin my clothes or some shit."

"Chandler, would you like the honors?" Will raised his eyebrow looking at the rather large blonde standing next to him.

Chandler grinned. "No. You." Jace shook his head for someone to be as big as Chandler he sure was a shy fella.

"Here ye. Here ye. I the great Will Herondale have news to share with our quarterback Jace Wayland." Jace rolled his eyes noting that several players started to surround his locker.

"Spit it out Will. I'd like to get dressed." Jace moved his hand in the air for Will to hurry up.

Just as Will opened his mouth Dean ran in the locker room with a finger pointing behind him. "Who's the hot chick standing outside the locker room?"

"What hot chick?" Jared was walking out of the shower looking at the crowd that had formed around Jace's locker.

Dean shook his head a small smile appearing on his face. "I don't know man but she's hot. Like really hot. And she smiled at me."

Jace didn't think anything of Dean's announcement he already had a hot chick that he was eager to see if the two idiots would get out of his way so he could get to his locker. "Will, do you mind?"

"Seriously Jace? Hot girl standing outside the locker room?" Will was looking at Jace with wide eyes. "I wonder who it could be?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Now get your big asses out of my way so I can get dressed." Jace shoved Will and nudged Chandler out of the way to open his locker. Pulling his jeans up he heard Chandler trying to get Will's attention.

"Will. I thought you said it would be fun to see the look on Jace's face." Jace shook his head as he continued to listen to the gentle giant. "You said Jace would run over himself to get outside to that pretty redhead."

Jace stopped. Redhead. Pretty redhead outside the locker room. "Clary?" Jace spun around and grabbed Will by the arm. "Clary's outside? She's here?"

XxXxXxX

New chapter – _For the Love of the Game_! ENJOY!

Thank you for giving my stories a chance. If you have not seen my other stories please check out my profile and see if there is another one that catches your eye!

Please review after reading – PLEASE

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.


	19. Chapter 18

"So now he speaks." Will held his hands out in front of him, amusement clear on his face. "Yes. Clary's here and I must say if I had a girl that looked like that I wouldn't be standing in here with a bunch of guys." Jace took off running out of the locker room without another word.

XxXxXxX

Clary leaned her head back against the cool brick, her curls blowing gently around her face. She had seen numerous guys coming and going, she had even seen Alec but he was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice her, but still she had not seen Jace_. Where was he?_

"Well hello there." Clary lifted her head to see a very oversized guy towering above her. His brown hair was dripping with sweat but thankfully it was mostly hidden by the Alabama hat he was wearing. She had to stop herself from pinching the tip of her nose to keep from breathing in the boy's body odor. The boy moved closer to her, his hazel eyes traveling down her body as if she were his next meal ticket.

"Hi," she replied with a tight smile before turning her head in the direction of the locker room hoping to see Jace walking out. _No such luck!_

"My name's Toby Keith McDonald." Clary could feel his hazel eyes on her but she refused to look at him. "I didn't catch your name sweetness." Her breath caught as she felt his fingers running slowly down her slender arm. "What'd you say your name was again?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she finally turned her head back to him. "I didn't, Tob-y Keith Mcdonald." She batted her eyes dramatically while smiling up at the muscular boy.

"That's right, my name's Toby. I like hearing you say my name, sweetness." The redhead giggled sarcastically, trying her best to keep down the bile that was currently crawling up her esophagus.

She slowly tried to shift her body to create space between the two of them. However, Toby shifted his as well and pressed his body even closer to hers. "Oh, you like it when I say your name?" The boy gave her a goofy grin and nodded. "Well then, Toby, how bout I tell you a little secret." Toby ducked his head down to where his face was hovering only inches away from hers. Clary tried to mask her clear distaste for the boy as the stench of his breath fanned out over her face. "Toby, I've always had this thing for big, tight muscles. You know, just like the ones you have, but sadly I learned something."

"What?" Clary bit down on the inside of her cheek as she heard the eagerness in his voice.

"Toby, Toby, Toby." Clary raised her hands and pressed them against the boy's chest in order to stop him from moving any closer to her. "Over the years I've learned a thing or two about guys like you." The redhead pushed slightly against his chest. "I found that when a guy works out to the point where his muscles are bigger than his head that he's clearly overcompensating for something, and normally it's his penis size."

Toby's muscle stiffened under her touch instantly. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I said-and let me dumb it down a little so you can understand. I said, that since you have these massive muscles you're clearly trying to hide the fact that you're penis is pretty much non-existent, meaning you may have a penis but it's definitely not big enough to satisfy a girl's needs, especially a girl like me." Pushing against Toby's chest once more, Clary gritted her teeth, "So now that we've established that you have nothing I need, nor want. I ask that you move, now please."

Toby's eyes grew dark. "How about we go somewhere and find out if I'm man enough to handle you spitfire?"

The redhead pretended to ponder his suggestion for a moment before pushing against his body once more. "I don't think so, Toby. Sorry, but you're just not my type." Shoving once more, "Do you mind moving?"

"Nope, I'm happy right where I'm at." Toby chuckled darkly.

"You must be one hell of an athlete McDonald." Clary shoved her hands against the large boy with all her might.

"Why's that, darling?" Toby's fingers continued to run up and down her arm causing Clary's flesh crawl.

"Be-cause everyone with a brain learned in preschool to stay out of other people's personal space, and your in mine. Now move, Please."

Toby gave the redhead an evil grin as he moved his other hand dangerously close to her hip. "You're small, really small. I bet I could even grab you, take you off someplace without anyone even knowing. I could show you just how much of a man I really am, maybe too much for you to handle."

"Pft. I doubt that." Clary huffed; she refused to let his threat get to her.

"I think it's time someone tame that fire in you," Toby whispered against her face.

XxXxXxX

"I suggest you move away from the lady." Clary's body relaxed instantly when she heard someone else's voice. She strained her neck to try and see her rescuer but Toby turned to stand in front of her, blocking her view. "McDonald, I'm not asking you again. Step away from the girl or you're going to regret it."

"Who's gonna make me, you?" Toby shook his head, his massive shoulders lifting and falling as he chuckled. "I doubt you can take me down little man."

The boy nodded stepping closer to the pair. "You may be right but I refuse walk away. The young lady asked you to move so until you do, I'm not leaving."

"You hear that sugar, this little man thinks he's going to save you from big bad Toby McDonald. Why don't you be a good little girl and tell him you don't need saving, do you honey?" Toby turned his head to look down on her.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved her hands in his lower back. "Maybe if you'd move you're fat ass, I could talk for myself."

Toby shook his head grinning from ear to ear. "You're something else." Stepping to the side, he held his hand out in the air. "By all means, be my guest. I'm a patient man spitfire, I can wait."

Clary closed her eyes briefly before freeing herself from the wall. "You'll die waiting." She walked past Toby even though she could still feel his eyes following her and stopped in front of her rescuer. He was tall with broad shoulders, she could tell he worked out but he was still not nearly as big as the giant oaf standing behind her. Extending her hand to the boy, Clary looked into his hazel-green eyes, "thanks for that but I could've handled it."

Running a hand through his long dark hair the boy chuckled. "I could see that, I just thought I lend a hand. You know, just in case." Accepting her hand, he shook it lightly before releasing it. "Kyle Jordan, nice to meet you."

"Clary Fray," she replied dropping her hand back down to her side.

"Shit, you're Clary, the Clary." Kyle's hazel-green eyes went wide with shock.

Clary bit her bottom lip not knowing how to reply to that kind of statement but Kyle didn't seem to care, he had shifted his attention to the other boy. "McDonald, I suggest you get your ass outta here before Wayland finds out you were messing with his girl. He may not be as big as you, but you know as well as I do that with a temper like his, he will take your big ass down, one way or another."

Toby held his hands up in the air, surrendering. "It's cool, I'm heading out but just so you know it's only because coach will ride my ass if I take out the QB before the season even starts."Clary turned to watch the boy backing up with his hands still held in the air. "I'll be seeing you later, spitfire." Toby winked at her before turning around to leave.

Her green eyes stayed on the large figure until she could no longer see him. "So, you know Jace?" She asked as she turned back to Kyle.

Kyle shoved his hands in his short pockets. "Yeah, I know Jace. He should be out any minute now; does he know you're out here?"

Clary shook her head. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to surprise him like this._ "No, I wanted to surprise him. Why? Will he be mad that I'm here?"

Sighing, the boy shifted from one foot to the other before turning his head back toward the locker room. "Wayland-he's well, he's-." Kyle's words died on his mouth as the door to the locker room flew open revealing a shirtless, shoeless and very pissed looking Jace Wayland. "Oh, shit," Kyle whispered.

XxXxXxX

Clary's heart swelled at the sight of Jace but it quickly deflated when his eyes only glanced at her before he made his way toward Kyle.

"What's up, Jordan?" Jace's voice was hard, his body posture stiff as he walked over to the other boy.

Kyle held his hands out in front of him. "Hey man, believe me, I had no idea your girl would be standing out here, alone. I was on my way out when I noticed McDonald harassing a girl. I stepped in to do the right thing, that's all it was."

Jace's head spun around to face Clary, his face consumed with anger. "Toby McDonald was harassing you?"

The redhead was taken back. _No hug, no kiss, not even a fucking hello_. "W-hat?"

"What do you mean what? It's a simple question Clary, was McDonald messing with you?" Clary was trying to focus on his words but her eyes were glued to the veins on Jace's neck and how they seemed to be straining not to explode. "Clary?"

She jumped as he screamed her name. _Screamed? Yes, he screamed at you. What the hell?_ Clary blinked, she took a step back as the realization that her boyfriend, the one she had been so excited to see had just yelled at her. "What the hell, Jace?" Now she was pissed. "I drove all day to get here, and do you want to know what the first thing I did was?" She didn't give him time to answer. "I ran all the way down here to surprise your stupid ass." Throwing her hands up in the air, she continued, "BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!" A gust of wind lifted her hair up in the air; her bright red curls looked like sparks of flames dancing around her face.

XxXxXxX

Jace and Clary were so caught up in fighting with each other that they did not notice the crowd of football players that were forming around them, thankfully Kyle did. Kyle placed a hand on Jace's shoulder and pulled it back slightly to get his attention. "Jace, man, we got company. You may want to take this elsewhere."

Jace's head jerked up finding that the majority of the football team were watching them and most of them were drooling over Clary with lust-filled eyes. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets to keep himself from hitting someone as he continued to glare at his fellow teammates.

"You know what, I'm out of here." Clary's voice caused Jace to turn his attention back to her. "I shouldn't have come. God, I'm such an idiot." Jace's chest tightened as his golden eyes met her sea of green. He took a step forward only to have her take a step back, her eyes filling with tears as she held her hand up in the air. "Just don't, don't."

"Clary, please." Jace moved again, he couldn't let her leave, not like this. "Baby, please, just talk to me." She continued to back away from him and it damned near killed him. "Five minutes, that's all I ask. Please."

Clary stopped and stared at him, for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke. "You have two."

Jace released a sigh of relief before turning to look at Kyle, but before he had the chance to say anything Kyle shoved him. "We're good man; now go get your girl before she leaves your sorry ass."

XxXxXxX

New chapter For the Love of the Game! I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review after reading! PLEASE –

As always, I do not own the characters just the plot.

If this is your first time reading one of my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all my work.

Thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 19

Clary shook her head in disbelief as she watched Jace looking back at the Jordan guy. What the hell is wrong with him? Placing her hands on her narrow hips, she shot her boyfriend an evil glare. "Two minutes isn't long Wayland, but hey if you want to spend it with your guy, well, then by all means go ahead." She could hear cat calls coming from the crowd that gathered to watch them, but she didn't dare look over at them, fearing that she would lose her nerve if she did.

Jace's head snapped up, his golden curls falling in a perfect halo around his face. God, why did he have to look so hot? "Now, now Clary," Jace called back to her as he nodded Kyle before turning his full attention back to her. His golden eyes ablaze as he moved slowly towards her. Clary swallowed feeling the intensity of his stare. Why was he looking at her like that and why was he smirking? She took a small step back and then another, only stopping when her back hit the brick wall. Damn wall! Dropping her hands by her side, her fingers grabbed at the bricks as if they would help her. Biting her bottom lip, Clary looked up to see Jace closing in on her, his jeans hanging so deliciously low and his muscles bulging in all the right places. Her hands itched to touch those muscles, to feel them under her fingertips as she moved over them. Stop, you are pissed with him, but damn if those muscles didn't make her want to forgive him just so she could touch him. No, stay strong! Why was he not wearing a damn shirt? She wanted to look away as he took the last step to close the distance between them, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much she wanted him, but her eyes refused to let go of the perfect piece of art standing right in front of her. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath dancing over her face. Jace brought his hands up, placing them on her hips as his head dipped low enough for his lips to touch the tip of her ear. "Baby, I'm sorry. Forgive me for being an ass?"

Clary had to close her eyes and take a deep breath in order to reign in her emotions. She was still mad, but damn, she missed this, the feeling of those perfectly calloused hands touching her, moving and grabbing her in all the right places. "Jace?" She tried to sound mad, she really did, but it came out sounding shaky.

She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin. "Yes, baby." His grip tightened on her hips, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

"I'm still mad at you," her voice was quiet and held no conviction at all. Her hands slowly moved from where they were gripping the wall and found their way to Jace's naked chest. "I'm angry Jace, very angry." Clary's fingernails lightly scratched his chest as she spoke causing a low growl to erupt from Jace's throat. She smirked knowing that she did this to him. The way he was reacting to her gave Clary the boost of confidence she needed, she was going to show him just how angry she was with him. Jace Wayland was an ass to her, barely acknowledged her presence, he deserved to be punished. "Oh Jace, how I've missed this." Clary raked her nails down his chest, moving lower and lower. "On my way here, all I could think about was you. Touching you, feeling you." When her fingers touched the top of Jace's jeans she started moving them back up. "My mind was flooded with all these dir-dirty little things. God, it was so embarrassing." She leaned her forehead against his chest as her hands found place in the back of Jace's golden locks, pulling lightly at the ends.

Jace lifted his head and stared down at her, his golden eyes had darkened with lust. "What kind of things?" Clary shook her head trying to pretend to be ashamed to admit what she had been thinking. "Come on baby, you can tell me anything. Anything at all, you know that."

Clary smiled into Jace's chest, kissing it lightly before turning her head up, her green eyes wide with a fake innocence as she stared up at him. "I was thinking of how I wanted you to take me somewhere quiet, where it would just be the two of us." Her voice was barely a whisper making it sound as if she was unsure of what she was saying.

Jace moved his hands from her hips and placed them on face. "Baby, we can to do that. There's nothing I want more than to be alone with you."

Shaking her head, Clary turned her eyes down. "Jace," she whined, trying to pull her face from his hands but he refused to release her. "Jace, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jace pulled his eyebrows together, clearly confused at what she was trying to tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Clary stood on her tiptoes in order to reach him. "I wanted to go somewhere with you, so that we could." Sighing in frustration, she untangled her hands from his hair and dropped them down to her sides. "Jace, I wanted us to go somewhere alone, so we could, you know."

Jace's eyes went wide, like really wide as her words finally clicked in his head. Without time to process what was happening, Clary realized that she was being lifted in the air and pressed against the brick wall with Jace's hard body. "Wrap your legs around my waist, do it now baby." Jace's voice was low and demanding causing her body to warm in all the right places. Knowing that this would be the perfect time to push him away, Clary did the opposite and wrapped her legs around his waist just as Jace had instructed. Her mind might be telling her to push him away but her body was screaming for her to do something totally different with him. "Damn, I love these shorts on you, you're so fucking hot baby. So hot." Clary's body shivered as Jace's fingers inched higher and higher under her cut off denim shorts. When his teeth grazed the tip of her ear, Clary was close to saying to hell with her plan, but that's when she heard them.

Jace's fellow football players made their presence known once again by cheering him on, that was all Clary needed to bring her back down to reality. She began to squirm in his arms, trying her best to create some distance between them. "Um, Jace?"

"Hmmm." He did not seem to mind that half the football team seemed to be watching their very public display of affection.

Shaking her head, Clary pushed back on Jace's shoulders. "Jace, we're kind of close to giving your team a personal viewing of a porn flick, starring us."

"What?" Jace's head pulled back and looked at Clary before turning his head to the side to see his fellow football players. "Oh, shit." He took a step back, releasing Clary from the wall. Once Jace saw that she was on the ground, he turned his attention to the guys that were still gathered around them, clearly amused with the two of them. "Um, sorry about that guys." Jace ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair. "But seriously, did you guys have to fuckin stand there and watch." Clary's face reddened as the guys began to whistle and scream at Jace's comments. She could tell that he was torn between being pissed and being amused, damn football bonding. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now go fuck yourselves. I haven't been able to greet my girl properly yet." Clary covered her face with her hands as the guys erupted with a whole new string of comments about Jace's greeting techniques.

When the boys started to quiet down, Clary knew she had to make her move. It was time to teach Jace Wayland a lesson in women, the way he acted when he first saw her was not acceptable, she would not allow him to treat her like that. She was not some silly fangirl that showed up to get a glimpse of him and his godlike body, no, she was his freaking girlfriend and deserved to be treated with some respect. Taking a deep, deep breathe, Clary squared her shoulders and walked to stand in front of Jace. He was shaking his head at something another player said and had not noticed her yet. "Jace, you don't need to send the boys away."

Jace's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't"

Clary pressed her lips together tightly before letting them go. "Nope." She could feel her hands beginning to tremble, so she stuck them in the back pockets of her denim shorts, praying that he could not see how nervous she was. "I'm just going to head back to the dorm. You stay here and play with your friends." With a small smile she turned and looked at the football players. "It was nice meeting you all, bye." Clary turned her back to the guys and began to walk past Jace, she could hear the whistles and cat calls as she went. Just as she moved to leave Jace's hand shot out and wrapped around her arm tightly.

"What the hell, Clary?" Jace's face was lit with anger as his grip on her arm tightened.

"I suggest you let go of my arm, Wayland." Clary's green eyes darted between his angry face and where his hand was currently wrapped around her arm. Jace took a breath before finally releasing his hold on her. "Thank you."

Before Clary could turn again, Jace began to question her. "Why are you acting like this?"

Why is she acting like this? Ha, that's rich. Placing a finger in his tight chest, Clary pushed Jace back firmly. "Why am I acting like this? You've got to be kidding me, right?" The look on Jace's face told her that he clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "Fine, I'll tell you. I have been worried sick about seeing you. Asking myself, what if he found someone else, what if he's not interested anymore. So, the first thing I do when I arrive, I come to see your sorry ass. I wait, and I wait. Guys coming and going, and I wait some more." She continued shoving Jace in his chest as she ranted. "And then, you finally come out of the locker room, looking all hot and sexy. I thought my heart was going to literally bust when I saw you, I was so excited, but then you ruined it, You, Jace fuckin Wayland, ruined it. You barely glanced at me before you went running to your teammate! I mean seriously, what the freaking fuck! I was right there, right there. No hey, no I missed you, nothing, I got nothing from you! Oh, and then when you finally find time to give me your full attention, you think I'm going to what, fall all over you?" Clary's green eyes blazed into Jace's waiting for an answer, but he couldn't say anything, he just stood there staring back at her with his mouth hanging open. Shaking her head, Clary continued. "Yeah, well I don't think so. That, what we did on that brick wall. That was a taste of what you could have had in store for you tonight. You could have had that and so much more, but now, now you can have them." She pointed over to the football players. "You can stay here and play with your teammates, me I'm headed to my dorm, and no you are not welcomed there, not tonight." Clary removed her finger as she gave Jace the evil eye before turning and walking off, leaving Jace and a group of guys staring at her as she left.

XxXxXxX

Jace didn't know what happened, one minute he had Clary in his arms, pressed against the wall and the next he didn't have her at all. Where did it all go wrong? He was standing in the same spot that she left him in, replaying everything over and over again. He was trying to figure out what the hell happened when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell man, she's really something else isn't she?" Jace turned to see Will grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck off Will, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, not right now." Jace ran his hands down his face before pushing Will's hand off his shoulder.

"Hey now, is that anyway to talk to your mate?" Will held his hands up in the air looking as if Jace had just slapped him.

Rolling his eyes at Will, Jace started for the locker room, he needed to get dressed. "We're mates?"

Will nodded, a smirk appearing on his face once again as he followed after Jace. "Yes, and as your mate, I feel like it's my duty to inform you that you my friend have some competition."

Jace was opening the door to the locker room but stopped, his eyes meeting Will's. "Competition? Competition for what?"

Will's eyes glanced down at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "For her." His eyes slowly made their way back up to Jace's, his eyes filled with pity. "They're going after her mate, and we both know, they won't play fair."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter - For the Love of the Game.

Please read and review - please!

Check out my profile for a list of the rest of my work!

Who knows, you may find something else you like.

Happy reading ;)

H


	21. Chapter 20

"Of all the stupid, egotistical men, I had to pick him." Clary stomped into her dorm, slamming the door behind her. "Stupid, stupid asshead!"

Isabelle's eyes shot up from the Vogue magazine she was reading to look at her frazzled roommate. "Take that it didn't go so well, huh?"

Clary's body sagged against the door, her face flushed from running back to the dorm. "Bingo." She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the ceiling. "Why me? Why did I have to be that girl, Izzy?" Turning her head back down, Clary turned her emerald eyes on her friend.

"Do you mind telling me what kind of girl you're talking about, before I answer the question?" Isabelle dropped the magazine on the floor and sat up, resting her back against the wall.

The redhead held her hands out in the air and dropped them back down to her sides. "You know, that girl." Pushing off the wall, she moved to sit next to Isabelle on the bed, leaning her head on the tall brunette's shoulder as she continued. "The girl that falls head over heels in love with the biggest asshat the universe has ever made."

"What the hell?" Isabelle jumped off the bed causing Clary to fall over sideways. "I can't- I mean, when did that happen?" Her hands were flying around the air as she spoke.

Clary sighed, rolling over on her back. "Well, I went to see him after practice and I was standing out-."

"Not that!" Isabelle screamed, cutting off Clary in mid sentence. "When did you fall in love with Jace?"

Clary's eyes went wide. "I-I didn't. Did I say that?" The small girl pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed. "N-no, I couldn't have." She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. "There's no way I could've said that. No way." Her bright red hair fell in waves around her, creating a curtain for her to hide behind. "What's the point in denying it when it's true, you know?"

Isabelle kneeled down on the floor in front of her friend, her hands reaching out to move the curls away from Clary's face. "What's true?"

The other girl stared back at Isabelle for what seemed like forever, her bright green boring into Isabelle's dark brown. Clary's chin began to quiver as a single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her pale freckled skin. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I love him, Iz."

Isabelle nodded, a small smile forming on her face as her hands reached out and rested on the top of her friend's knees. "Then why do you sound so heartbroken?"

"Because." Clary dropped her forehead on Isabelle's hands. "I know that loving him, will bring me nothing but heartache."

"Oh Clary, that's not true, don't say that." Isabelle scrambled up on the bed and pulled the other girl in her arms. "Jace adores you, and I'm not just saying that either. He does, I've never seen him so twisted up over a girl before. "

"It doesn't matter." Clary shook her head in her friend's arms. "He's that guy, Iz. The guy, that no matter what he does, he'll always be the center of attention. He's always going to be in the spotlight and he's always going to have thes-these girls following him around. I'm going to lose him, Iz. I'm going to lose him to someone better, prettier and my heart is going to break in a million pieces."

"Clary, why are you talking like this? You're talking like you've already lost him." She pushed Clary back so that she could look her in the eye. "Love is always a risk, no matter who you're with."

Tears fell down the redhead's face as she looked into Isabelle's eyes. "You didn't see him Iz, he barely noticed that I was there. He would rather talk to guys that he sees all the time than me. I-I wa-s so excited, and then I saw him and it was perfect, bu-but then he acted mad."

"Clary, Clary, Clary." Isabelle moved her hands up to cup Clary's face. "My dear sweet innocent Clary, you have no idea about what you've got yourself into." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her friend's forehead before leaning back up with a smile on her face. "Jace wanted to see you, he just didn't want all the other guys to see you too."

Clary pulled her eyebrows together frowning causing Isabelle to laugh. "It's not funny, Iz."

Isabelle placed a hand over her mouth as she continued laughing. "No, it's not but it is. Clary, guys are like dogs, they like marking their territory, and well, you didn't give Jace the chance to mark you properly."

Clary face twisted in disgust. "Mark me properly?"

Placing a hand on the other's girl's shoulder, Isabelle nodded. "Yes, mark you. Jace is an alpha male, he likes to be the one in control, and you showing up at his practice like that let him know that he's not in control and that scares the living shit out of him."

"Why does that scare him?" Clary whispered.

"Beause you silly, silly girl, he is an insecure asshat and now he knows he can't control this-this thing between the two of you, he's scared shitless. Jace is as scared of losing you as much as you are of losing him."

Clary bit her bottom lip trying to hide the small smile forming on her lips. "You really think so?"

"Ha, I know so." Isabelle pushed the other girl back lightly. "But it doesn't hurt to make him suffer a bit." Clary raised her eyebrows at the girl's comment, but Isabelle ignored her look completely. "You know, before letting him off the hook."

Clary frowned not liking the thought of Jace suffering because of her. "I don't know, Iz."

Isabelle sighed in frustration. "Oh my God, Clary! I'm trying to help you here!"

"How is me ignoring Jace, helping me?"

A devilish grin spread across Isabelle's perfect features. "It's helping you by keeping Jace on his toes. Clary, you are a woman, and as a woman, it's your job to make a man stay active. If you let Jace think you're some kind of pushover, he'll get bored, meaning he'll get lazy and put your relationship second in everything he does and that just can't happen. No, you can't let him off that easy. You need to put it out there for him, let Jace Wayland know that you are not taking a back seat to _his boys_. Clary, it's your job to teach that boy a lesson. Show him that you are just as hot as he is, and he has to work to keep a girl like you."

Laughter erupted from Clary's mouth. "You're crazy, Iz, absolutely nuts."

"I know, but stick with me and I promise you, I'll have every guy on this campus chasing after you."

"But Iz, I only want one guy chasing after me." Clary's voice was stern and nothing but honest.

Isabelle waved her hand back and forth in the air. "I know, I know. Jace is you're one and only. Blah, blah, blah. Chill Clare, I know what I'm doing here."

Clary didn't argue with the other girl, instead she let her head fall back against the wall, her thoughts drifting to Jace and what he was doing.

XxXxXxX

"What the hell, man." Jace yanked the door to the locker room open, storming inside. "What do you mean they're going after her?"

Will shook his head, following after an angry Jace. "I'm saying that our girl Clary put on quite the show and some of the guys noticed. I heard them talking about her like she's going to be a challenge to them, that's all."

Jace grabbed his shirt out of his locker and pulled it over his head roughly. "First off, she's not our girl, mate." He turned to where he was facing Will. "Clary is my girl, got it?" He turned his head to look out at the other players that were left in the locker room. "Mine, and if any of you asses think otherwise I suggest you step up. I'll be more than happy to show you why she's mine, and only mine." His golden eyes burned with anger as he looked at each player one by one. "None of you man enough to step?" Jace raised his hands in the air motioning for them to come forward. "I see how it is, nothing but a bunch of pansies, talking shit behind my back. Well, let me make this crystal clear for all you fuckers, stay away from what's mine." Dropping his hands back down to his side, Jace turned back to his locker and grabbed the rest of his gear before sitting down and pulling on his shoes.

Will stood silently staring down at his new found friend, clearly amused by the look on his face. "That was some speech, mate." Jace's muscles tensed under his shirt but he said nothing.

"Don't tell me that I have rendered the all-powerful Jace Wayland speechless." Will placed a hand over his heart as he pretended to stumble and fall down next to Jace on the bench. Jace rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath in response. "Ah, the eye roll and mumbling comeback, that wounds me, truly."

"Shut up, Will." Jace shoved his shoulder into the other boys before standing.

Will ran a hand through his sleek black hair before moving to stand. "Seriously mate, you might want to ease up on the guys. They're your mates, teammates, whatever you'd like to call them, having tension like this is not good for the team."

"What the hell do you expect me to do, Will?" Jace bent down, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "You want me to let everyone think it's cool to go after Clary?"

"No, I don't expect you to be okay with them going after her, but you can't go around threatening your teammates either. Man, these are the same guys that are going to be out on that field protecting your ass against the other team. Pissing them all off is not one of your better ideas." Will's voice was low and Jace got the feeling he wasn't telling him something.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Will?"

Will turned his eyes down to the floor, shoving his hands deep down in his pockets. "You can't always fight your battles alone, sometimes you need mates." Will's took a breath and looked at Jace, shrugging his shoulders. "Not all, but some of them are trying to get behind you. You're supposed to be their leader, but you're not leading, they can't back you if you won't let them."

Jace moved his hand to his face, rubbing his chin. "So, what are you, the locker room shrink?"

"Ah, now we've moved to deflecting, have we? I must say, you're quite a gifted character." Will gave Jace a nod before moving to walk past him, only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to see Jace pulling his hand back. "Yeah?"

Jace closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look back at Will. "I'm not like you, Will. I don't do this whole mating thing." Jace growled in frustration. "It was always just me, then Alec came and it was us. The other players just followed what I said, I was the star and that's the way it was."

Will's face was blank as he took in Jace's words. He stood there silently for a moment before saying anything back. "I get you, same for me and Jem, but that was high school, mate. This, this is the big leagues, these guys don't care what kind of hot shot you were back in your little home town, here there is always a guy hiding around the corner to take your place. If you want to be the leader of this team, you've gotta act like it, guys don't always play fair and some are even willing to play dirty if you know what I mean?"

Jace's hand dropped from his face, he took a step closer to Will. "Are you saying that someone's out to get me off the team?"

Will's lips formed a thin line. "I'm trying to be your mate here, Jace. Right now, you've got nothing to worry about, you've got people that have seen you in action, they want to back you because they know you can lead them to a championship, but if you don't start treating them as your teammates, well, things might not look so good for you."

Will's words echoed throughout Jace's mind, he never had to worry about making nice with anyone in order to stay on the team, he just did his job and that was that, but it looked like in college ball things were not so black and white. "Got it, Will. I'll try not to be such an ass."

"You can still be an ass, just try to contain it a smidge, huh?" Will raised an eyebrow at Jace.

Jace finally smiled at the other boy. "Smidge? What are you a man or a housewife?"

"I thought we had moved past this sort of thing, we are mates after all, right?" Will smiled and winked at Jace.

Shaking his head, Jace threw his arm around Will's neck, pulling the boy with him toward the locker room door. "Yeah, we're mates, mates that argue just a smidge."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter – For the Love of the Game!

I hope you like it!

Please remember to review after reading – PLEASE!

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all my work.

Thanks so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

"No, no and HELL to the NO!" The words flew out of Clary's mouth the second her eyes took in her reflection. How could she allow this to happen? Why would she ever allow this to happen? Oh yeah, her best girlfriend took advantage of her in her moment of need. Dammit Clary, you know better than to allow Isabelle Lightwood to play dress up with you! Her eyes moved up and down the full length mirror slowly. Sure, she could admit that she looked hot but that was so not the point. There was no way she would step foot out of their dorm looking like this. Spinning around she glared at the other girl. "Isabelle Lightwood, what were you thinking? I can't go out looking like-like this!"

"OH. MY. GOD. CLARY." Isabelle rolled her eyes. Turning her back on the short redhead as she made her way into their joining closet. "You seriously need to calm down." Clary could hear Isabelle rummaging through clothes to find the perfect outfit for herself. Not that it mattered what her friend wore, Isabelle would draw attention no matter what she was wearing because she was just that gorgeous.

"Calm down? Iz, you've got me looking like a high dollar hooker!"

Isabelle shot Clary the finger through the opening of their closet. "Watch your words, Clare. Those are my clothes you're talking about and I'll happily beat a bitch for saying I dress like a slut." Her hand disappeared inside the closet again and Clary could hear her pulling shoes down from the safety of their storage boxes. "Here, put these damn boots on and shut it!" A pair of black boots flew through the air towards the redhead.

Catching the boots in her tiny hands, Clary ignored her friend's harsh words as she put the knee high boots on her slender legs. She knew for a fact that Isabelle Lightwood would never hurt her, intentionally anyways. "Whatever, Iz." The redhead mumbled moving toward her bed. Quietly she sat down on the very edge of the bed, dropping her head she closed her eyes and sighed. Truth was she did not want to leave the safety of her dorm no matter what she looked like. Outside these four walls held something or rather someone that scared the shit out of her. Jace Wayland. She was not ready to face him, not after their fight and realizing that she loved him. Love, that one little word had changed her entire universe. Her outlook on everything had changed because she now knew that she wasn't just having a good time with Jace, she loved him and that CHANGED EVERYTHING! A shiver ran through her body just thinking of that dirty word. Ugh, love! That was not something she had ever wanted with Jace or anyone at least not right now. She had plans and dreams of her own and falling in love screwed all of that up.

Growing up Clary had witnessed her mother and fathers love for each other and it was intense and romantic and everything she one day hoped to have with her husband but it was also very eye opening. Her father was amazing, he really was. He worshipped his wife, giving her everything and anything she could ever want but he was also very demanding of her time whether he realized it or not. Jocelyn, Clary's mother was an artist and a damn good one, even selling several pieces to well know art collectors. She could have been famous but she gave all of that up for her family and that never set well with Clary. Jocelyn never fully gave up painting, whenever she had a free moment she still painted. Clary loved to watch her mother paint, it was a magical experience. It was clear that painting was her mother's passion, her dream and Clary could not understand why she didn't do it more often so she had asked her mother. Jocelyn smiled down at her daughter, telling her that dreams change. Of course that answer was not good enough for Clary and she had badgered her mother for more until her mother told her that one day she would understand that one day she would fall in love and what was once her hopes and dreams would be replaced with something far more valuable. Jocelyn had told Clary that before Valentine, yes she wanted to be a famous artist but once she fell in love with him, he became her dream. Being a girl one would think that Clary would have swooned over her mother's romantic words but that did not happen. No, her mother's words taught Clary that falling in love was not an option, not until she followed her own dreams and she had been doing a damn good job until now.

"Clary, hello-earth to Clare!" Clary's head jerked up to see a flawless Isabelle standing in front of her. The tall beauty was decked out in a tight, bright blue dress that hugged her body perfectly. The dress was short, really short and the black heels she was wearing did not help matters but Isabelle pulled off the look. The girl could literally walk out in her bra and panties and make it look like a fashion statement. "Girl, you need to snap out of whatever this is." Isabelle looked down at her friend with a sad expression, ever since Clary admitted that she loved Jace something had been off about her. It was almost like she felt guilty about falling in love with him instead of being overly excited and girly about it. "Clare, what's going on with you? Is this about what you told me last night?"

Clary averted her eyes from her nosy friend. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her issues anymore, this was college and college was supposed to be fun. Taking a deep breath, she stood from the bed and walked over to the mirror. Her green eyes locked with the reflection staring back at her. A small smile formed on her lips as her eyes shot to Izzy's. "You ready to do this?"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, staring at the other girl for a moment before deciding whatever was going on with Clary could wait until after the party. "Now there's my girl. Hell yeah, let's party!" She threw one arm up in the air doing a fist pump while wrapping the other around Clary's shoulder, moving them towards the door. "Let's go show these boys what they've been missing their entire lives!" Clary shook her head laughing, if anyone could get her out of her funk it was this girl!

XxXxXxX

"Dude, I said I'm not going." Jace continued to throw his football up in the air from his place on the couch. He had no intentions of going to some stupid campus block party, not when the one person he wanted to see was ignoring him.

"Jace, look man. I get your upset, I do, but you've got to be there. You're the fucking quarter back for Christ's sake! The team has an image to uphold." Alec was already dressed in a pair of jeans and an Alabama t-shirt that was specially made for the football team to wear to events such as this. He had been arguing with Jace for the past forty five minutes to get up and get dressed but he was not having any luck. Normally Alec would be fine with Jace flaking out on a party but he knew that the football team was expected to be there to represent and it would not look good if their QB did not show. "Damnit Jace, you've worked too hard to get here to go throwing it away on some girl." Alec watched as his friend's jaw tensed but said nothing. Okay, maybe not just some girl. "Fine, do what you want. Stay your lazy ass on this STD infested couch and sulk." Alec turned on his heel to leave but then stopped. "But I bet there is something you haven't thought of."

Jace rolled his eyes, wishing that Alec would just leave. "If I let you tell me, will fucking leave already?"

Alec turned back to face his childhood friend. Crossing his arms across his chest as his bright blue eyes fell on Jace's. "Yep, I'll happily leave when I share this tad bit of information with you." Alec tilted his head to the side smiling. "You know, I bet Clary was pretty upset when she got back to the dorm last night."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jace huffed as he threw the football up in the air again.

"Well, I just got to thinking with Isabelle being her roommate and all; she was probably there to console her. Tell her what a complete ass you were."

"Can you get to your point here, Alec?" Jace caught the football and gripped in tightly in his hands.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, turning to leave again. "Just knowing my sister almost as well as I do, I thought you'd realize what she'd do to cheer up Clary." He could feel his victory as soon as the words left his mouth, knowing that it would only take a few minutes for his words to sink into his best friend's thick skull. "But I'm sure whatever Izzy does to Clary, she'll loo-." Before Alec was able to finish his sentence Jace was running past him headed for the stairs that lead to a changing room.

Alec smiled triumphantly as Jace's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "We're leaving in two fucking minutes, Lightwood. You're ass better be ready!"

XxXxXxX

I know. I know, I suck ASS and I am so sorry for that. Truth is I let a couple of bad comments and messages over shadow all of the amazing reviews and for that I cannot apologize enough. All of my followers have been amazing and you do not deserve for me to just leave like I did. Honestly, I tried to update I really did but every single time I powered up my computer my mind went blank. I allowed those terrible, nasty words to penetrate my mind and steal something from me that brought me joy and I am ashamed of myself for allowing that to happen. I never started the stories thinking I was the next Jane Austen. I write because I enjoy writing, I love allowing my imagination to run wild and I love sharing that with all the readers that are willing to give my stories a chance. I want you all to know that I am trying to push through my writer's block or insecurities or whatever you want to call it. In moving forward I need to let you all know that I write in my spare time and I do not have the time to read and reread my chapters, so yes there will be millions of mistakes. If you can get past my misspellings, grammar and terrible writing then maybe you can see what I see in my stories.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter of For the Love of the Game. Please read and review.

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile and see a list of all of my work. You never know, you might find something you like.


End file.
